Love from Space
by Dragonblaze9173
Summary: After the 4th Shinobi War, Naruto has achieved all his dreams and fulfilled his visions for the Shinobi world. Now with everything accomplished in his life, Naruto's life is steady and peaceful. But how much would this last, when a spaceship unexpectedly arrives from the space, and crash lands in the elemental nations.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm up with a new story. If any of you have read my other fic 'The Child of Prophecy' then you must have recognized me by now. Yeah, I know you people must be itching for the update for that fic, but don't worry I would upload the next chap for that fic as immediately as I can.**

**Now this is the first time I'm doing a Naruto-Sekirei crossover. The reason for this is because this idea has been there for some time in my mind, and I had been itching to write this down.**

**Now, I would like to warn you all that this would be majorly AU and will take place in Naruto-verse. This will NOT follow Sekirei Manga, just so you know. I have read many Naruto-Sekirei crossovers that takes place in Narutoverse, and let's just say that all of them left a lot to be desired. So, here I am with my own version of Naruto-Sekirei crossover.**

**Just enjoy the story**

**Oh, and also just so you people know…I don't own anything *Sob*Sob***

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Harem…of Aliens?**

He was known by many titles in his entire lifetime up until now. So many that he himself started to get slightly amnesiac on just how many titles he possessed. Even though he does also get amnesiac when a hot steaming bowl of ramen is put in front of his desk, but he was not to be blamed! How could you not be salivating and drooling with dazed eyes, when the god of food is practically inviting you to savor its nectar, giving you the chance to taste the penultimate taste that no other food except the noodles soup could provide.

Oh, he was already drooling.

Anyways, the point is that he had too many bloody titles! Anyone would agree with him, if one were to take a look at the list of his titles.

From the start of his life, he was known by many names. Though his very first was something that always left a bad taste in everyone's mouth. Even now, people are ashamed of ever calling him that, even though he had long since forgiven them. The title, more like a stigma, was…demon. The demon originating from another title…the Kyuubi Jinchuriki.

Leaving the sob story behind, the next title that he got, well at least the one that he remembered among many he was given was that of hyperactive knuckle headed ninja. Ooohh, he was still proud of that title. How he gained that title by coloring the whole hokage monument, while still clad in orange jumpsuit. Though, he could really do without that knuckle headed part

Ah. The good times.

Moving on, he went on to gain various other titles into his repertoire. Ranging from Number one unpredictable ninja to the Hero of the Hidden Leaf. Oh, that last one was his favorite. He still remembered the time when he given a grand ovation on his successful comeback by the whole revived village after the pain invasion.

Then, from there on there was no turning back. It was from becoming the Hero of one village to becoming the hero of the entire shinobi world. He became the Hero of the Fourth Shinobi War. He became the most powerful shinobi in entire existence in that war. From there on, his list of titles increased exponentially.

He became something more than an average shinobi in that war. _KoganeiroSuto-mu ( Golden Storm), Kami no Shinobi ( God of Shinobi) _and other endless titles just kept on adding into his repertoire.

And also, after a particular incident, he became something more than a human. Someone who transcended all the limits, all the boundaries of the wildest imaginations of a human. He transcended humanity. With that, his titles too started to transcend beyond the limits given to a human.

The Most Powerful Shinobi Ever, The God in Human Flesh,_ Inochi no Tentei ( The Mortal God), Futarami no Rikudou ( Second Six Paths), Rikudou Tenshu (God of Six Paths)_. The list became endless.

The person, who held all these titles, was none other than the current Hokage, the Rokudaime Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Naruto sighed as he thought about all the titles that he gained in his lifetime, as he sat behind the desk in his hokage office. His front portion was currently turned towards the window pane, from which he looked out at the village that he governed over. He had his head rested on the fingers of his hands that were interlocked with each other, as he let out a deep sigh.

His village outside the window was illuminated by the light of setting sun. Its descend into the horizon casting an orange reflection upon the whole sky and slightly illuminating his village with the same color.

As he looked out at his village through the window, he reminisced the memory as to how he gained the power responsible for all these titles.

The penultimate power, that was responsible for all these titles, came from the very tree which was responsible for the origination of chakra in the first place. The Shinju.

It turns out that due to the chakra of all the biju inside him, with Kurama's immense amount chakra somehow being the trigger, his chakra started to resonate with the chakra inside the tree, which in actuality was the ten tails. And then, also taking into account that somehow, during the war, he had the chakra of both the Uchiha and the Senju purged into his body ( A phenomenon which Madara Uchiha was responsible for when he subdued Naruto's tailed beast form), it resulted into something that was thought to be impossible even by the likes of both Madara and Obito.

It resulted in the formation of the fruit. The fruit that was responsible for the origination of the Sage of Six Paths. The fruit that was responsible for the origination of chakra.

It was the fruit that held the power of God.

And as luck would have it, it formed with so much dramatics and flares, like heavy breeze that moved the clouds in the sky, ground shattering phenomenon. What was more horrific from Madara and Obito's point of view was that the tree formed the fruit at the exact moment when Naruto was getting his chakra absorbed by it, and somehow, even until now he didn't know how, but somehow he ended up being at the top of the tree.

At that very moment, the fruit was presented to him, as it was partially formed from his chakra and was the most compactable with him. Naruto being who he was, never stopped to think of the consequences and ended up eating the fruit with the power of God.

The result was something that was almost catastrophic. The whole earth shook with a powerful tremor, and the whole sky moved, as if anticipating itself for an unstoppable force that was going to come.

As for Naruto, he was suddenly found to be surrounded in a bright pillar of light that reached up to the sky. The whole phenomenon had been so awe inspiring that even the shinobis who were starting to feel despair due to the Shinju, started to regain their confidence.

After the whole fiasco of light pillar ended, Naruto was found to be standing on the ground, some distance away from the shinju tree, as if nothing happened previously. There was no difference in Naruto, as if the phenomenon of light pillar left no lasting difference on him. But when people did start to notice, they realized that there was one major, scratch that, one catastrophic change in Naruto.

Naruto had the Rinnegan.

Looking into his eyes, they saw that it was just identical to the ones that both Madara and Obito wielded. But even still, looking into Naruto's eyes, everybody knew that it was somehow vastly different from that of Madara's. That difference being the power that lay in the eyes.

Madara especially knew this, because he first hand tried to gauge the power behind Naruto's eyes. The end result was something that even left a shinobi of Madara's caliber utterly terrified.

What transpired next was something that went down into the history books…literally. It became an instantaneous legend across the whole shinobi world, as the next series of events were something that was beyond the wildest imaginations of even shinobis.

The entirely new set of techniques and moves that Naruto pulled out of nowhere left everybody in the vicinity, even the resurrected ones, dumbfounded. The new level of skills that Naruto suddenly had in his arsenal was entirely on a different plane and dimension. A level which was not comprehendible even by the likes of Madara Uchiha.

With his newly acquired abilities,Naruto first separated the Juubi out of Obito, leaving the former Jinchuriki on the death bed due to extraction. But the extraction of Juubi once again poised a great problem.

Juubi was once again free.

What entailed next was something that left everyone on hair raising awed expression. Earth was teared apart, fabrics of realty were altered, typhoons were created on whims, and nature became a mere plaything.

The battle that ensued between Naruto and Juubi left everyone in the vicinity slack jawed and absolutely stunned to their very core. The level of battle between the two titans was so intense and awe inspiring that it completely raised the hairs on the back of their neck.

Even Madara, who stood idle with a gaping Hashirama watching the battle, was left in deep astonishment and sheer amazement of the true power of Rinnegan that Naruto wielded. An emotion that was mirrored on not just Hashirama's face, but the entire shinobi populous.

It was at that time, that the strongest Uchiha in the history realized the bitter truth that was in front of his eyes.

His power was a mere drop in comparison to the massive ocean that was Naruto's power.

The prowess that both Naruto and Juubi possessed was on such a level that it just didn't come under the radar of any power scale created by humanity.

It was simply immeasurable.

Then, in the end, Naruto achieved the impossible. He did what only one person in the whole history of shinobi was able to achieve. To defeat the Juubi in a straight on duel and subdue it.

With skills of a level that was never seen before, Naruto reverse engineered 'The Creation of All Things' to once again split Juubi's chakra and recreate the bijus that were assimilated into the Primordeal being.

The whole feat which was performed in front of all the shinobi mass present there left everybody dumbstruck. This achievement particularly convinced them that Naruto has indeed ascended into an entirely different realm of power.

Naruto sighed to himself while looking outside the window to his village, as sometime during his reminiscing he seemed to have stood up from his chair and stood in front of the window pane in his office.

The light from the window, which never reached the chair he was sitting on, now casted its light on his body, revealing his entire figure that was for some time hidden in the slight shadow. Now, at the age of twenty one, his body looked as if it went through a major growth burst from his look at the age of sixteen.

If one were to compare the Naruto of age sixteen and Naruto of age twenty one, they would never believe that they both are the same person. It was as if Naruto was suddenly resculptured by the gods and was given a new and better outlook.

No longer was he a short and shrimp boy, but in his place stood a man at an impressive height of six feet, some two inches longer than his father. His body was no longer slim and lanky, but a muscular one with strong chest muscle that gave his body a different definition. His body muscle while strong, were not bulky enough to produce veins at different muscle regions. He had the perfect six pack abs adorning his abdomen. His entire body instead of brute strength seemed to be built for speed. This in turn made his body look like a perfect male specimen that could leave any women drooling.

His facial appearance too seemed to have gone through a drastic change. While before he may seemed to have had a roundish facial cut, now his face could be termed as perfectly angelic. With none of the baby fat present in his face anymore, his features have suddenly taken a roughish and sexy look. His eyes were the ever present bright cerulean orbs. Somehow, he was able to deactivate the Rinnegan just like Sasuke can with his Sharingan. With thin perfect jaw line, more narrow eyes and slightly tan skin; it seemed that Naruto became something akin to the modern Adonis of the Shinobi world.

His hair, like his body too seems to have taken a growth spurt over the years, reaching till his shoulder with two bangs covering either side of his face, which further seems to add to his roughish looks. But what's surprising about his hair is that it somehow looks more tamed now. As if a silky characteristic has come to his hair, resulting in his hair looking more enticing to a viewer than ever before.

On the matter of outfit, Naruto wore a full body black body suit, with a normal Konoha flak jacket over it on his upper body. For the lower wear, he wore a standard Anbu pant, with his feet being covered in shinobi sandals. To finish off the attire, he wore the Hokage cloak that had the same design as his father had, with Rokudaime etched in the back in Kanji form. The only difference in it was that instead of red flames at the bottom of the cloak, it had orange flames. Well, considering the fact that at first he had insisted on an all orange Hokage cloak, which was vehemently shot down by his advisor group, this was the best bet that he could get.

All in all, his facial appearance, along with his bodily one has been coined as the most handsome across the whole Shinobi world by the whole kunoichi as well as civilian female population. He literally became the sex god of the shinobi world.

Naruto was still looking at the view outside the window, as he continued to ruminate over his memory of the Fourth Shinobi War.

At the end of the war, he had left Obito Uchiha to his death, never giving him the killing blow as his last form of respect for the wayward Uchiha who had lost himself in his despair for too long.

Immediately after that, he had used his newly acquired powers to revive Neji back to life, who was suddenly given a tearful comeback from all his comrades, especially Tenten who just bawled her eyes out while clinging on to his revived body to reassure herself that he was indeed alive once again.

_'Those were some hard times'_ He thought to himself with a passive expression on his face and his hands behind his back, as he continued looking at his village _'After that, I was easily able to seal away all the resurrected people, even including Madara Uchiha'_

He suddenly snickered, as he remembered how the resigned Uchiha patriarch proclaimed that he had no shame in admitting his defeat to someone who could defeat the Primordial being known as Juubi in a straight on duel.

Also, his last moment bickering with Hashirama was amusing to see too.

And then, there was his last father-son moment with his father before he sealed the fourth hokage away.

Naruto shook his head, as his thoughts got sidetracked. He once again resumed in his sightseeing, as a ghost of a smile came over his lips, when he once again went down into his memory lane

_'And then there is Sasuke'_ He thought with a smile _'It's so good to have him back as a comrade…and as a brother'_

After the war, Sasuke and Sakura decided to be together and become a couple. Even though he kept an outward fascade of being happy for his friends, he couldn't help but feel heartbroken at the thought of the love of his life being with his brother figure. Even his exceptional fame across the whole shinobi world, which garnered him an intense amount of public love wasn't enough for him to feel his heart being mended.

But he learned to move forward and live the life that his parents wanted him to. Sometime after the war, he became the Rokudaime Hokage, amidst much publicity and intense fanfare. It was as if people across the entire shinobi world came to Konoha to witness this event and turned it from a ceremonial occasion into a continental wide celebration.

Naruto shook his head with a smile when he recalled that particular memory. People nowadays take keen interest in a subject, if it even remotely involved him. It was as if he is a renowned celebrity.

Ah, wait. He _is _a celebrity across the whole shinobi world.

Damn, this is starting to create a headache for him.

Naruto shook his head to snap himself out of his musing, as he looked up from his view to the sky.

It was starting to get dark, with several tiny blots of shining spots in the sky filling up the space. It was truly an incredible sight to see the sky at the dusk. The time when the day was beginning to die, but the birth of the night was yet to take place. He suddenly noticed a shooting star across the sky reaching the end of the horizon, but didn't pay too much attention to it.

Naruto let a smile grace his lips, as he viewed the scenery in front of him. It was somewhat becoming a routine for him. After a long tiring day of paperwork and administration management, this period of time was somewhat soothing to both his eye and his mind.

Naruto would never know that tomorrow his life would be once again taking a major twist.

* * *

A large body of what to could be accounted to steel crashed at a barren abandoned land that had no vegetation and life form in the near vicinity. The place was rather a famous spot in the history of the shinobi world. Because this was the place where the Fourth Shinobi War took place.

The large steel body or in simple terms the spaceship that crash landed to the site raised a large cloud of dust due to its collision. After the clearing of the dust cloud, the spaceship that embedded itself to the ground was found to have not even a scratch on its body.

A marvelous phenomenon indeed.

Two figures totally clad in black clothing and face mask, lurked close to the body of the spaceship, as they tried to comprehend what they just saw right now.

When they got close enough to the enormous spaceship to inspect it, the first figure turned to the second one and spoke out in a deep voice "We should report this to Hokage-sama"

The second figure nodded in agreement to the first "Yes, you are right. Let's go back to the village"

With that both the figures phased away from the scene, as they quickly sped back to their village to alert their leader of this new development, leaving the landscape once again totally devoid of any lifeform.

One thing was for sure…the times ahead are going to be really interesting

* * *

Morning came by as was its routine, with sun glittering its light over the whole village. The whole village was already awake and buzzing with life, with various shops filled with people.

Naruto walked through the streets of Konohagakure no Sato with regality and confidence that he never thought he would possess five years ago. As he walked by, many bowed to him in immense respect. It may be partially because he had an aura of calmness around him, but at the same time that of absolute power that people can't help but feel content when they are in his presence. It could mildly be this reason why people immensely respected, but at the same time loved him.

Flanking him on both his sides were Sasuke Uchiha and Shikamaru Nara. Both were members of his five member advisor council and helper team. The other members being Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and Neji Hyuuga. They were his closest acquaintances in administrative terms, but also one of his best friends too. They also partially act as his closest bodyguards excluding his personal Anbu guards, even though he had no need for any protection. But whenever he raised this question, his advisors always said that it's a political and strategical move to have strong guards at his side.

Well, Whatever. Too much over thinking always left him a major headache. That's why he appointed advisors in the first place for the thinking part.

As he mused over all this, his body went on an autopilot and resulted in him arriving at the front of his office.

As soon as went inside the office, two Anbu appeared before him and bowed on their knees with their head hung low, as they gave their respect to their Hokage.

"Greetings, Hokage-sama" They both chorused in unison.

Naruto nodded to the two bowing figures in front of him, as a sudden serious expression dawned on his features "Greetings. Rise to your feet" He commanded to both of them.

They quickly followed the order of their leader, as they stood up on their feet.

"Hokage-sama" The first Anbu started off "We have some…interesting information for you"

Naruto raised an eyebrow when he heard this, as both Sasuke and Shikamaru glanced at each other in confusion. What information could be so interesting in this time of peace?

In the end, Naruto let out a deep sigh as he slowly sauntered towards the back of his desk, and took the weight of his feet by lowering himself on the comfy cushioned rotatable chair that he himself created using his Rinnegan powers.

After he relaxed himself on his chair, he once again turned his sharp eyes on both the Anbu in front of him and spoke in an authoritative tone that was befitting of the immense amount of power that he possessed

"Speak"

Both the Anbu looked back at each other, and had only thought crossing their mind.

This debriefing session was going to be really long

* * *

"I have seen many things in my life…but this just takes the cake" Kiba muttered in a loud enough voice for everyone to hear.

Everyone, even Naruto including, agreed with the current Inuzuka clan head, as they stared at the enormous body of steel that was known as spaceship in sheer amazement. Never had they seen such an advance piece of technology in their whole life.

After hearing the report from his Anbu, Naruto had dispatched an investigating team which of himself and all his peer shinobis from his academy days, along with all their former Jounin senseis, except team eight's sensei Kurenai, who was busy babysitting her five year old son.

But their level of amazement escalated to an entirely different level, when they finally entered inside the spaceship.

Sure they have technology based security system around their village, with various super computers having many of their secrets ingrained deep into its system. But the level of technology that this spaceship possessed was just on a different dimension.

Naruto in particular was gazing around at the spaceship with pure astounded look on his face. It was as if he was thrust from the realty into a fantasy world.

"Naruto"

Sakura's sudden penetrating voice snapped him out of his internal musing, as he turned to look at his former teammate. While he indeed was the Hokage, he had practically demanded it from his friends that they at least call him by his name when they are away from public eyes. While in public, they were always adamant in calling him with honorable titles.

"Yes, What is it?" He asked her, as he gracefully walked towards her. One of the many skills that he developed over the years as a Hokage. The position demanded you to be graceful and regal.

"You might want to see this" She replied with a serious expression, as she pointed her hand towards one particular direction.

Naruto had a frown of confusion etched on his face, wondering what it was that she wanted him to see. But the moment he laid his eyes in the direction his friend pointed him towards; he suddenly felt his breath hitch in his throat.

Because in front of him was the most beautiful women he had ever laid his eyes upon. She was lying inside a closed capsule type container. The women in question had a slender yet shapely figure that just added more to her enticing figure. The women in front of him had just about the most perfect sized breast with perfectly shaped hips. Her skin was quite fair, with an almost otherworldly glow to it. And her face was quite beautiful and angelic if he had to say. She looked so divine even while being unconscious. She had waist-length purple hair with shorter bangs in a hime-style. Even with all these enticing features, he was still unable to take his eyes of her naked body…

Naruto's eyes threatened to bug out of his eye socket, as he realized that the extraterrestrial women in front of him was naked. With quickness that no shinobi even until now in this era had been able to achieve, he quickly used his Rinnegan's Yin-Yang power to create cloth over the women's body, effectively stopping her body from being exposed to the world anymore.

After doing this, he quickly looked back to see if anyone else other than him and Sakura saw the women naked, only to sigh in relief when he saw that the others were only now beginning to notice that Naruto and Sakura were busy in investigating something.

While turning back with relieved and satisfied expression, he quickly came face to face with Sakura, who had her eyes narrowed at him with suspicion in her eyes. As if she was silently trying to accuse him of something. Naruto quickly flushed when he saw her accusing eyes focused on him.

"What!" came an embarrassed cry from Naruto, as he quickly blushed in embarrassment.

Sakura narrowed her eyes even more on Naruto "Naruto…" She whispered in a dangerous tone "You were staring at the woman's body, you hentai!" She whispered at him sharply.

"What! I was not!" He exclaimed, while frantically waving his hands in front of him to deny the accusation. Sakura just merely stared back in more suspicion. That was until the others came over at their place, interrupting their conversation.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Kiba asked, effectively snapping Naruto and Sakura's attention to him. At Kiba's question, Naruto quickly blushed, as his mind was once again pulled back to the reason he had an argument with Sakura.

"N-Nothing!" Naruto replied a little too quickly. Unfortunately, everybody noticed this. Especially his former sensei, who just eye smiled at Naruto's flustered expression, as if saying that he fully understood what happened. Naruto just glared back at his eye smiling Sensei. That's when Sasuke noticed the unconscious women in front of him.

"Hey, what's a woman doing in this spaceship?" Sasuke asked loudly with a frown, while pointing towards the unconscious women in front of him, effectively bringing the whole group's attention.

As if a switch had been turned on, everybody started to notice one by one to the fact that there was an unconscious woman in the spaceship, as they started to investigate the matter.

While this was happening, Naruto silently sighed in relief _'At least, she is not naked anymore'_ He thought.

Suddenly, they were brought of their musing, when the lights in the spaceship suddenly started to turn on. Though things were already visible to them due to them using torches, the sudden blaring of the light just blinded them.

When the white botches started to clear away from their vision, all the shinobis present there came to a shocking site of the women slowly waking up, with the front portion of her capsule opened up.

"S-She is waking up!" Rock Lee exclaimed, as even he forgot about his own exuberant personality in favor of the shock that he was feeling. His sensei too mimicked his expression.

Everyone, including Naruto, had their eyes on the woman who was slowly starting to wake up for the first time on earth. Her slightly hoarse breathing reverberated throughout the whole spaceship, as everyone was silent in their observation of the woman.

Slowly and steadily, the purple haired woman started to open her eyes for it to adjust itself to the brightness that was there in the surrounding. Once she was done adjusting herself to the brightness in her vision, she calmly took in the sight in front of her.

In front of her were twelve people, who were kind of observing her with wide eyes, leading her to believe that they were the ones who found the spaceship.

"Wagher…" She whispered out hoarsely, as her face projected an expression that of being a tired one. Others stared at her in confusion when she uttered this word.

Naruto had a frown of confusion etched on his face "Wagher?" He muttered out in a perplexed voice "Is that some kind of alien language?"

Other nodded in confusion, as they too stared at the woman with a perplexed expression.

The woman seemed to understand what Naruto said, as she took a slight gulp of air and once again said in a more clear voice "Water…"

Naruto, along with all the others, widened their eyes when they realized that this woman knew of their language.

"O-Oh!" Naruto slightly exclaimed, as he quickly calmed himself from his shocked state "She wants water" He said to his group.

With that said, Naruto quickly formed a cup worth of water out of thin air and a produced a cup out of nowhere for it to be filled by the just formed water.

Sasuke shook his head, snapping himself out of slight amazement while turning back to the others, who were watching Naruto with same amazed expression "It still never ceases to amaze me when he uses his creation power. It's just a sight to behold every time" he said to the others, who all nodded to him in agreement.

Kakashi merely smiled nostalgically at his former student now Hokage _'How long has it been since the time when he used to be just a genin student of mine? I remember a time when used to be a kid that always dreamed big and always saw the brighter side in everything. Not the God that he is today'_ He thought with a smile gracing his lips under the mask, proud at his student for becoming the man that he is today.

The alien woman who had been awake during the whole ordeal, had her eyes wide in shock, as she tried to comprehend what she just saw. It seems the people on this planet were able to use powers that were just incredible even by her species standards.

Oblivious to all the looks he was getting, Naruto with the glass of water in his hand walked forward and stood directly in front of the purplette and handed her over the water glass

"Here, take it" He said to her with a smile, while extending his hands that was holding the glass of water. Only now, while standing in front of the woman did he notice that she had a beautiful brown colored orb in her eyes.

God, was there anything about this women that was not beautiful. And why the hell was he feeling like this in front of her.

The woman stared at the extended hand holding the water glass for few seconds before she reached out to it with her hand and grasped it, while simultaneously resulting in her fingers gracing with Naruto's.

All of a sudden, a bolt like sensation swept across her whole body, as a slightly pleasurable tingle echoed through her spine. She quickly snatched away the cup while gasping for air, as she just now noticed that she been labor breathing during the ordeal. She suddenly frowned to herself, as tried to comprehend the reason behind this _'What just happened right now?'_ She thought to herself in her confusion.

Naruto was left in a perplexed state, as he looked down to the ground and tried to comprehend why the alien women acted this way, but he decided not to dwell on the matter for too long and concentrate on the reason he along with rest of his group came here.

"Thank you"

Naruto snapped his head up back towards the woman who just thanked him "Huh…O-Oh! It's alright. No need to thank me" Naruto said with a grin, while waving off her gratitude. The non human women suddenly had a pink hue dusting her cheeks, as she saw Naruto's grin and his charismatic carefree personality.

"So…" Kakashi started out, effectively snapping both Naruto's and the alien woman's attention towards him "Can we know how you know our native language?" He asked with a serious expression on his normally laidback features since the fourth shinobi war. The question he asked was one that was certainly on everyone's mind. Others nodded at this question, as they were also curious on this matter.

"But before that" Naruto suddenly interjected, causing others, even the alien woman to look at him confusingly "I would like to know the name of the person we are talking with. You know, its hard to hold a conversation without knowing the name of the person we are conversing with" He said with a smile.

All of Naruto's friends shook their heads, with amused chuckles escaping their lips. They looked back at the woman who was staring at Naruto with an odd expression.

The extraterrestrial woman suddenly had a flushed face when Naruto specifically focused his attention towards her. Her chest was tightening, as an odd warm sensation washed over her whole body that was somewhat pleasurable.

She swiftly shook herself out of her daze, and once again wore the confused frowning expression on her face _'What was that?' _She thought to herself, as she laid a hand on her chest _'This is the second time that I was effected by his presence. What could be the reas-'_ Her eyes suddenly widened, as a realization dawned on her _'Am I reacting to him…But how is that possible?! I'm the Sekirei pillar. It should be impossible for me to have an Ashikabi!'_ She thought to herself with her eyes wide in shock.

"Hey, you alright?"

She was suddenly startled out of her thoughts by a voice, as she snapped back to reality to see Naruto looking at her with a concerned expression. Her cheeks were once again dusted with pink hue at his worry for her.

She slightly shook her head, as she somewhat calmed herself to a satisfactory degree and looked back at Naruto and his group with a smile "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern" She said with a smile, while nodding at Naruto and his group for their concern.

Naruto's group nodded back at her with a smile of their own. But Naruto still wore a concerned expression on his face. He was clearly able to sense the woman's energy fluctuating constantly. But he decided not to push the matter any further, as he shrugged off his thoughts.

"By the way" Her beautiful voice snapped him out of his introspection, as he focused back on the woman to see her smiling at him with a mild blush "My name is Miya, Sekirei number zero one"

"Sekirei number zero one" Everyone excluding Naruto parroted with a confused expression. As for the blonde, he just stared owlishly at her at the statement, not understanding a thing.

Miya just giggled into her hands as she noticed Naruto's expression. He really looked cute "Yes" She said with a smile, while nodding at the group "There are other Sekirei lifeforms too in this ship. Eight of them are in the fetus and ninety nine in the embryonic state. As for how I know your native language, its because of the supreme Sekirei technology in this spaceship that brain fed me of all the cultural and linguistic knowledge of the planet that we were sent to. The technology would do the same for all the other Sekirei too" She informed them with as much details as she could, leaving them all in awe of the technology the Sekirei race possessed. From the moment she laid her eyes upon these people, they seemed to be good and trustable people, the reason why she was divulging so much information. Not only that, but there was a possibility…she hoped it was true, that the one standing before her could be her…

"Well that's a good thing I guess" Naruto's sudden voice interjected her thoughts, as she was suddenly pulled back to reality to see Naruto looking at her with an unbelievable charismatic smile "Now, Let me introduce myself and my group. I'm Naruto Uzumaki and the ones standing behind me are my friends. We are the shinobis of the village Konohagakure no Sato and I'm their leader, the Rokudaime Hokage!" he introduced himself and his group with a cheerful grin etched on his face.

_'His enthusiasm is really infectious'_ Miya thought with an almost fond look on her face. Her breathing once again mildly picked up, with the flush returning to her face. A warm sensation once again seeped into her system, as an emotion of love for the man standing in front of her crept into her mind. Suddenly, her eyes widened as she realized that she once again retreated into that dazed state. She once again put her hand over her heart, which was throbbing hardly due to her state, as she looked down at the ground while her eyes slightly draped over _'So it's true…I'm reacting to him!'_ She thought to herself, as tears of happiness pooled up in her eyes, threatening to flow out _'He really is my Ashikabi. I really have an Ashikabi'_ She thought to herself, with happiness flooding her entire mind, as she smiled to herself in extreme contentment while clenching her chest more tightly with her hand _'Please Gods, don't let this be some kind of Hallucination. I had once reconciled with my fate of never finding my Ashikabi. Please don't let this be a cruel joke that fate would play'_

Naruto, who had been standing directly in front of Miya saw the various range of emotions that went through her face, along with her energy once again fluctuating. He wore a concerned expression on his face, as he decided to ask what the matter was

"Hey Miya-chan" He called out to her in a concerned voice "What's the matter? You don't seem to be in good condition" He asked her, with a worried expression etched on his face.

Upon hearing his voice, Miya looked back up at her Ashikabi. But it only resulted in fueling her body reaction to another level as her breathing level started to rise and the flush on her cheek expanded, as if she was going through a fever. And also, hearing the tone of concern in his voice for her worsened her reaction to another level.

Seeing this only made Naruto more concerned, as he walked forward towards Miya and was about to lay his hand on her shoulder, when Miya's feet suddenly buckled and failed due to the extreme close proximity she was in with her Ashikabi. She suddenly collapsed forward and ended up with her head on Naruto's chest, as Naruto reflexively wrapped his arms around her body and held her to his chest.

Naruto looked down in concern at the women whose face flushed with such severity that it looked like as if she was having high temperature fever

"Miya-chan" He whispered softly, with worry evident in his voice. He didn't know why, but something inside him, something instinctual, cared for this woman. Something that made him concerned for the health of the woman in his arms "Are you alright?" He asked tentatively.

Miya raised her severely flushed face towards him, her half draped eyes making contact with concerned eyes of Naruto. She just smiled fondly at her destined one, as an expression of pure love for the man standing in front of him dawned on her face.

"N-Naruto-kun" She rasped out in a hoarse voice, as her breathing started to quicken even more "My Ashikabi-sama" She said with her smile, her eyes still draped over as she place her hand on his cheek in an affectionate manner.

Naruto's full face blushed a bright red, as he stared at Miya with wide eyes at her action. Behind Naruto, all of his friends including his former teammates and his sensei stood there with gaping mouths and wide shocked eyes at the event that was transpiring in front of their eyes.

Miya never paid any attention to the looks on the faces of Naruto's group. She was solely concentrated in watching the most beautiful sight of the handsome face of her destined one. At least, to her it was the most beautiful sight she had ever laid her eyes upon, just because he was her Ashikabi. She knew that Naruto was extremely handsome and had roughish looks, but to her the sight of her Ashikabi, which she never thought she would ever have, was just divine on an entirely different spiritual level.

"M-Miya-chan" He stuttered out, as the flush on his face deepened, while looking down at the woman in his arms. This was really starting to confuse and fluster him. The behavior of the woman in his embrace was leaving him in a highly perplexed state. And when it came to the matters of woman, he was never good at understanding them in the first place!

Her deep exhales constantly connected with his neck, leading to tiny shudders across his whole body. She was still looking at him with her dazed eyes, as she spoke up "You…" She slightly gasped out, as she looked at him with her ever-present blush on her face, which in his opinion made her even more enticing and beautiful "You are…my Ashikabi" she breathed out in her raspy voice, her breathing being heavy to a dangerous level, leading him to caste a worried look at her, preparing to order his friends to check on her health, but was cut short by her resuming in her speech "And…I will be…your Sekirei" She once again breathed out, with an affectionate smile on her lips, as she started to rub Naruto's cheek with her hand that she laid there.

Naruto had a frown of confusion even through the blush etched on his face, when he heard this. What did she mean she would be Sekirei. The words she spoke left so many questions in his mind that it was starting to create a headache for him.

Behind him, his friends and Jounin senseis were heavily gaping at the blatant intimacy that was being showcased in front of them. Sakura had half a mind to go out there and smash her fist into Naruto's head for holding the woman in such indecent manner and flirting with her by using his looks. But all that idea went out of the window, when she along with everyone else noticed that Miya was going to conclude her speech, as the alien woman spoke out

"With a Kiss"

Naruto almost stumbled on his feet when he heard that _'Wait, What-?!'_ He was not given time for any more thoughts, as Miya smashed her lips to his, leading to Naruto's along with every other person's eyes that were present there to widen in utter shock. Did she just kissed THE Naruto Uzumaki, the Rokudaime Hokage and the mortal god, within the time frame of only twenty minutes of knowing him?!

All these thoughts were thrown out of the window, as suddenly the whole hall that they were occupying in the spaceship was illuminated in an intense light, as bright white glowing wings erupted from Miya's back and spread out across the whole spaceship. Even then it was facing the shortage of space. So to accommodate itself to the hall, the wings converged, confining itself to the hall. The illumination was so bright that everyone had to close their eyes, lest they be blinded by the light.

After some time of light show, the intense illumination blinding the whole room died down, and everybody were able to crack open their eyes just in time to see the wings fully retracting back into Miya's back.

After the whole fiasco ended, both Naruto and Miya were left standing still kissing, while holding each. After reluctantly ending the kiss, Miya was holding him in an affectionate and loving embrace, and Naruto was holding her more out of his shock, as he still had his eyes wide at the events that just transpired right now.

Miya released a contented and happy sigh while snuggling into his embrace, as she opened her eyes which she had closed some time during the kiss and projected him such an intense look of love, that it even made Naruto fidget at his place, while still reeling in his shocked state. She merely looked at him with a smile, as she spoke up "My Ashikabi, now and forever. May I be the light that guides him down the path he chooses"

All Naruto was able to compute in his mind was that there was something along the lines of Sekirei and Ashikabi, and all of a sudden he was kissed by the most gorgeous and beautiful woman in front of him.

The second his mind realized this fact, it started to work over load and tried to comprehend on how this entire situation was even possible. Alas, in the end, Naruto's poor mind was unable to withstand the incredulity of this entire situation, the situation of him somehow getting kissed by the purple haired goddess in front of him. Not only that, but somehow for some reason unknown to him, he was being unconditionally loved by the said goddess in front of him.

At this point, only one thought crossed Naruto's mind

_'What in the name of holy ramen!'_ Naruto screamed in his mind, after which out of the blue he suddenly fainted to the ground with an audible thud.

Miya seeing the love of her life collapsing to the ground widened her eyes in shock "Naruto-kun!" she screamed in worry, as she rushed towards her Ashikabi's unconscious body and cradled his head in her lap, all the while fussing over him.

Behind the newly made couples, Naruto's group of friends and senseis stood at their place, still trying to comprehend just what happened in front of their eyes. All of a sudden, the silence in the group was shattered by Kakashi's perverted giggling as he looked at his unconscious former student and now Hokage with comical proud eyes. When everyone turned their heads towards him with raised eyebrows, the person in question merely eye smiled at them

"Isn't it obvious ladies and gentlemen" He started off jovially, with his ever-present eye smile on his face "Our dearest Hokage has found himself to be bonded with a sexy alien woman" He finished off with fake anime tears rolling down his face "I'm so proud of him!" He exclaimed, while exaggerating the motion of wiping his fake tears with his sleeves.

Everyone present in the vicinity, except Miya who was still fussing over her Ashikabi's unconscious body, sweat dropped at Kakashi's antics. Guess, they shouldn't be too much surprised by this, considering how the masked copycat nin normally behaves. Everyone just shook their heads, as they tried to ignore Kakashi but their headaches once again came in the form of two bowl headed green jumpsuit wearing duos.

"YOSH! THEIR POWER OF YOUTH WAS SO BRIGHT, THAT IT VISIBLY BLINDED US!" Lee suddenly shouted excitedly at the top of his throat, making everyone, even Miya who was sitting on the ground with Naruto's head in her lap; slightly jump at the sudden loud voice.

Gai seeing his student's enthusiasm, decided to be not left behind "YOU ARE RIGHT LEE!" Gai roared with equal vigor, as he shook his fist in front of his face due to his excitement "IF I CAN'T MANAGE TO REPLICATE THAT MUCH POWER OF YOUTH, THEN I WOULD RUN AROUND THE WHOLE HI NO KUNI FOR WHOLE TWO DAYS!"

Lee seemed to have gotten emotional when he heard that "GAI-SENSEI! I'M WITH YOU!"

Gai had emotional tears in his eyes when he heard that "LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SE-"

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP!" Tenten shouted at the top of her lungs, as she smashed both her fist into the heads of the both bowl headed teacher student duo, leading to them crashing to the ground and effectively snapping them shut.

Everyone sighed in relief at the welcomed silence that ensued after Tenten silenced both Gai and Lee.

But there was one person in the entire group, who wasn't feeling so jovial about the situation like the rest. This person was none other than Hinata Hyuuga, who was silently standing at her place with a hurt expression on her face. She felt slight moisture gather in the corners of her eyes, as she stared at the unconscious form of the man whom she had fallen in love with, and had been waiting for his reply to her confession for five long years. But it seemed that her chances were getting slimmer and slimmer, with this new alien woman coming out of nowhere and bonding herself with the man she loved. She closed her eyes shut, when the tears that had pooled up in her eyes threatened to come out and bit her bottom lip with her teeth, so that she would not let out her sob out of her sadness.

But as quickly as this happened, she swiftly masked her emotions and tears from others and put on a mask of indifference on her face, as if she wasn't affected by what was happening in front of her eyes in the first place.

No one but Neji saw the change of emotions on Hinata's face, and had a sad smile on his face as he looked at Hinata. He merely sighed sadly as he thought _'I'm sorry Hinata-sama, you had to take a firm stance in this, before all this could have happened'_

Miya, who was still sitting on the ground with Naruto in her lap, also sighed in relief but for a different reason. It seems that nothing was serious in Naruto's case, as he had merely fainted to the ground due to emotional exhaustion and shock backlash. She had nothing to worry about her Ashikabi. She suddenly paused in her musing, as her mind once again replayed the thought that she had just seconds ago.

Her Ashikabi. She still found it hard to believe that she still had her Ashikabi, her destined one. The one whom she had dedicated her entire soul and love with all her fiber in her being. With slightly draped eyes, she looked down at the unconscious handsome face of her love. _'My Ashikabi'_ she thought, as a fond smile appeared on her lips, as she affectionately caressed her destined ones cheek, carefully doing it so as to not awaken him from his sweet sleep. After all, her Ashikabi looked even more lovable when he was asleep.

After making sure that her Ashikabi was sleeping soundly in her lap, without disturbing him she looked up towards the group of Naruto's friends who were still gaping heavily at her and decided to inquire about the place where her spaceship landed and also to make acquaintanceship with them, considering the fact that she was now going to be forever living with her Ashikabi and they were her destined ones friends.

"Excuse me" She politely called out to the still gaping group "Could any one of you please tell me where we are. And…" She put on a serene smile on her face, as she continued politely "I would also like to know about my husband's friends"

_'Husband!'_ Everyone screamed in their mind in shock, as they stared at Miya with a stunned surprised expression on their face for calling Naruto her husband. In the end, Shikamaru decided to ask the question that was on everybody's mind

"Excuse me Miya-san, but could you please tell us why you called Naruto your husband?"

Miya looked at Shikamaru, and blinked for some seconds, as if confused by his question itself. Immediately after this, she seemed to realize why he asked this question, as she made an 'o' shape with her mouth in understanding and nodded at Shikamaru with a smile

"Yes, Umm.." She trailed off

"Shikamaru. Nara Shikamaru" Shikamaru introduced himself to the alien woman for the first time.

Miya nodded with a smile on her face "Right. Shikamaru-san, Naru-kun is my husband, because in terms of Sekirei culture, we are both married after I bonded with him" She said with a radiant smile on her face, as she looked down fondly at her Ashikabi's sleeping face.

Shikamaru never missed the shortened nickname that Miya gave to her Ashikabi, but chose to ignore it. Others were just too shocked at the words of her being married to Naruto. They had never once thought in their wildest dreams that Naruto could find himself bonded and married to an alien woman.

But one person was finding it harder and harder to ignore the feeling of sorrow and hurt that was quenching the said person's heart. This person was Hinata. She looked on at the scene in front of her eyes, with sadness evident in her eyes _'That could have been me'_ She thought, as she saw Miya gently and lovingly stroking Naruto's hair, carefully without waking him up.

After the shock at Miya's words wore down, the women in the room were cooing at the affectionate and loving way Miya was acting towards Naruto. Well at least Ino and Tenten were, whereas Sakura was feeling herself getting more and more irritated by the situation. She would even admit this to herself that over the years Naruto had become something akin to a brother for her. And to see him getting struck in all sought of trouble over these years really frustrated her to no end _'By the way, how does he even gets into such kind of situations'_ She thought to herself, with frustration clearly etched on her face.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was feeling a major headache making its way towards his head, as he stared at the scene with mild defeat and exasperation _'Typical Naruto'_ He thought, while releasing a sigh. Then he looked back at Naruto's unconscious form, while cursing the blonde for getting into such ridiculous…and heavenly situation, though he would never admit this, at least not in front of Sakura.

He once again released a sigh _'Might as well get this done with'_ He thought, as looked at Miya, who was still staring fondly at Naruto "Well Miya-san" he started off, breaking Miya's concentration from her Ashikabi towards him. He just continued with a smile "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, Jounin of Konohagakure no Sato and one of Naruto's five member advisory committee"

And thus the sea of introduction flooded, as each individuals present there introduced themselves to Naruto's unofficial new wife.

* * *

"So, Let me get this straight" Naruto started off "You Sekireis are a being of bonds and love, and react to the person who is your destined one, which you call by the term Ashikabi and with a kiss, you create the bond which if for the whole lifetime" He finished off, summarizing in short the basics of Sekirei and Ashikabi to the woman in front of him, who called herself his Sekirei.

Miya just nodded happily to her Ashikabi "Yes Naru-kun, that's the gist of the whole matter"

It had been some time after which Naruto was once again fully awake. In this time, Miya was able make acquaintanceship with all of Naruto's friends. Well, all except Hinata. It was not that she was unfriendly or anything. But there was this look of sadness in her eyes that always restricted the Hyuuga woman to be only civil with Miya. Miya decided that it was not her job to interfere in the personal matters of the Hyuga heiress.

As Naruto had woken back to the world, he was once again greeted to the sight of the purple haired goddess that was above him, with his head on her lap. As soon as he had realized this, he had immediately shot away from her and flushed deep scarlet red in embarrassment.

It was after this that both of them had sat down, and Miya had slowly and patiently explained to him that he was now her Ashikabi and what it meant to be an Ashikabi.

After giving his short summary and getting a happy nod from Miya, Naruto just sighed to himself in defeat as he rubbed his temple in weariness while closing his eyes, as he felt a Migraine slowly approaching _'How do I keep finding myself in such kinds of situation. Karma must really be a bitch for not leaving me alone'_ He thought to himself.

Miya seemed to have taken this action in a negative way, as she suddenly wore a downcast expression on her face. She looked back at Naruto, and spoke in a dejected tone "Na-Naru-kun…Are you regretting this…this bond"

Naruto quickly snapped his back towards his Sekirei, to see her eyes slightly glistening, as she had a crestfallen expression on her visage. Naruto widened his eyes, when he realized that he involuntarily made this woman, his Sekirei who had dedicated all her love to him, to be on the verge of crying. It really made him feel like a trash, as he winced at the mere thought of hurting the beauty in front of him.

He quickly shook himself out of his brooding, as he shouted out loud in near panic "NO!" His shout seemed to halt Miya's descend into depression, as she looked back up at Naruto with unshed tears in her eyes. Just the sight itself made Naruto wince, as he strained to find his voice back. He didn't know why, but he had to somehow make those tears disappear "N-No…" His voice came out in whisper, as he continued, while looked down with slightly lidded eyes "It's not that" He said with a shake of his head "It's just…I don't know how to accept all this changes that came into my life so suddenly. I don't know how you could love me so much, when I don't even know much about you"

Miya's eyes softened, when she heard her Ashikabi's explanation. He was just confused at all the sudden and abrupt changes that came out of nowhere in his life. Her heart actually lurched, when she saw how vulnerable her destined one looked at the moment. That's why she wasn't able to take it anymore

"Oh Naru-kun!" She cried out, as she threw herself at him and engulfed her arms around his neck in an embrace, while resting her head on his shoulder. Naruto quickly gained a blush at the intimate gesture from her, but Miya merely looked up at him and smiled, as she continued "You don't have to worry about it. As I said before, we Sekirei are beings of love. For us, our Ashikabi means the whole world for us, while nothing else matters" She said with a radiant smile, as she put her hand against his cheek, eliciting a brighter blush from the blonde Hokage "And it's natural for my race to have an unconditional love for our Ashikabi from the moment we forge the bond" Her look got even more soft, as she put some pressure on her hand against his cheek and swiftly planted a soft kiss on his lips, momentarily flaring her wings. As she ended the kiss, she looked back at Naruto with a look of unconditional love for him in her eyes "Naru-kun, just give me one chance to prove my love for you. I assure you…you will never regret it"

Naruto, along with everyone who had been listening to Miya, were left shell shocked at her words. But the one who was the most shocked to his core was none other than Naruto. This woman, no, this goddess was offering her entire love and life to him, while proclaiming to have an unconditional love for him. Just the mere thought of this left him entirely speechless. He would have contemplated on this matter further, but when he looked into the eyes of his Sekirei in his arms, which were so full of love and desperation for his acceptance that he just didn't had it in his heart to say any other answer.

Naruto released a short breath, as looked back at his Sekirei, god that thought felt so weird, and smiled at her, slightly putting her at ease "Miya-chan, I may not know to what extent this bond means to you. But" He said quickly, interjecting Miya's whatever counter that she was going to say "I know it in my instincts, that I should give this bond a chance" He finished with smile.

Miya felt as if a heavy burden was lifted off her shoulder, as she felt immense relief at her Ashikabi's words that he would be accepting her. She felt so ecstatic and jovial at his words, that she just once again smashed her lips to his, albeit this time it more vigorous and passionate, as she moaned into his lips, as she felt herself being in heaven at the pleasure that a mere kiss with her Ashikabi induced in her. She even ignored the wings that flared on her back in favor of it.

Naruto too seemed to enjoy the kiss, as he also moaned along with Miya in pleasure, while seemingly ignoring all that was in his surrounding, even including his group.

While both Naruto and Miya were both lost in each other, his group friends and Senseis stood at their place with flabbergasted expression on their face. They still found it hard to believe that Naruto was bound to an alien woman, and the said woman was essentially his wife now.

Kakashi, like always, seemed to be the first one to recover from his shock, as he turned towards the group with joviality dancing merrily in his eyes "Well guys, it seems Naruto is all of a sudden a groom now" He said with a smile behind his mask.

That seemed to snap everyone out of their stupor, as they quickly shook their heads and gained a smile on their face. They knew that Naruto more than anyone else deserved the happiness, after all that he went through in his life.

"Damn…" Kiba whined piteously, as he mock glared at Naruto, who was still busy in a passionate snog with Miya "He is such a lucky bastard for getting bonded with a hot sexy alien woman!"

Everyone present there burst out into laughter as they watched Naruto still busy kissing his Sekirei, but suddenly started to get flustered, as furious blushes crept up their face, even on the face of Kakashi, when they saw that Naruto and Miya's kissing session turned out into heavy make out session, as tongues and roaming hands around Miya's breast started to come into play.

Finally, Sakura, wearing an enormous blush on her face, was unable to take the less than descent view in front of her and shouted at the top of her lungs

"OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU!"

* * *

Miya was busy drilling holes into Sakura's head with her eyes for interrupting her time with her Ashikabi, as she along with Naruto stood in front of the group. Seriously, she was on cloud nine when she was accepted by her Naruto, and was even more joyful when he had responded back to her kiss, when Sakura had decided to interfere in their bonding session. Seriously, if they can't handle Naruto groping her breast then they should have left. After all, Naruto had all rights to touch her anywhere he wanted.

Naruto, on the other hand, closely represented a tomato, as his entire face burned with bright red color. He was currently looking anywhere but at his friends and senseis, as he had his head decked away from them.

As for all his friends standing there, they were currently wearing amused grins on their face, except Hinata who had a slightly stoic expression on her face, and Sakura who was currently returning Miya's glare with her own, but all of it were quite ruined by the massive blushes that were etched on each of person's face that were present there.

Sasuke shook his head ruefully; as he stared his pseudo brother with a deadpan expression "Geez Naruto" He said with a headshake "Can't you even control your hormones in a mission"

Naruto's blush reached an entirely new level, as he scowled at his best friend "Hey!" He shouted "What does that mean?!"

"Oh my…" Their argument was halted by the voice of Miya, as they turned towards her to look at her curiously. Miya decided to continue "It seems my husband has some powerful beastly urges" She put her hands on her cheeks, with mild blush on it, creating an air of fake innocence "I can't say if I would be able to satisfy Naru-kun's lustful urges, but I will try my best" She finished with a shy smile, that looked all too fake.

Naruto was thrown off a loop with that remark from Miya, as his face stormed with a fierce blush "W-Wh-What?!" He screamed in embarrassment, as he stared at Miya with wide disbelieving eyes "B-B-Beastly urges!" He sputtered out.

Kiba was thrown back by a massive nosebleed that gushed out of his nose, as he slammed into the metaalic wall behind him. Sasuke, along with the others, were left standing with shocked expression, as they too felt massive blushes creeping up their face.

A perverted giggling broke everyone out of their trance, and they all turned towards the source to find out none other than Kakashi Hatake, as he was busy scribbling away the events that was transpiring in front of him, all the while repeatedly chanting the mantra of this being goldmine. Seems the legacy of Icha Icha series is safe and sound.

After some time, Miya was unable to take it anymore, as she broke into a fit of giggles, while hiding her mouth with her sleeves. This seemed to break everyone out of their trance, as they too let amused chuckles at the hilarity of the situation.

After regaining his wits, Naruto shook his head while an amused smile played on his lips, as he looked at the situation that he along with his friends found themselves in.

After some time, Naruto decided that it was time to get serious now "Okay guys, enough fooling around for today! Let's get back to business!" He barked out in an authoritative tone.

And just like that, everyone straightened up and wore serious expression on their face, as they nodded at Naruto in sub ordinance

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" They all chorused in unison.

Miya watched all this in awe, as her Ashikabi and husband projected a strong aura of command, which demanded immediate respect, even from the enemy faction. Her respect and love for her Ashikabi would have gone up a notch after seeing this, if such a thing was possible. As it is, those emotions she had for Naruto were already at its peak.

Naruto remained oblivious to Miya's emotions, as he stared at all his friends before turning towards his Sekirei with a question in his mind "Hey Miya-chan" He said, making Miya snap out of her trance and look at him questionably "Do you know where all the other Sekirei fetus and embryos are?"

Miya nodded to Naruto with a smile, indicating that she knew. But before she could say anything else, two of Anbu group that were patrolling outside the spaceship suddenly intruded inside with panic screaming off their body language, as they landed in a crouch position in front of Naruto and bowed their head.

"Hokage-sama! We have a problem!" They both shouted in unison

Naruto's entire demeanor changed from the calm carefree posture to that of utter seriousness, as he narrowed his eyes at the two Anbus that were kneeling in front of him. Even all the people from his group straightened up when they heard this, as they looked at the crouched Anbus with apt concentration. Even Miya furrowed her brows in concentration, thinking if Naruto needed her help.

"Explain" Naruto said in a chilly serious voice, which was so unlike him that it sent shivers down the spine of all the people present there, even Miya's.

The two Anbu shook off the tingling sensation in their spine, as they raised their head to meet Naruto's with bold courage and determination. A feat which in itself was impressive, considering the fact that at the present day and time, the very name of Naruto was an extraordinaire legend across the whole shinobi world.

Without wasting any time, the first Anbu decided to brief the situation "Hokage-sama, we have received info from our Intel and spy network that a massive army is making its way towards this area. And it's an army of combined strength from all the minor shinobi villages and missing nins. It seems that they somehow also gained the Intel of this spaceship crashing here, and are making their way towards here to lay their hands on all that this spaceship could provide them"

Naruto frowned when he heard this. It seemed that even though there has been a truce of peace among all the five major hidden villages, the other minor factions of the shinobi world were just not ready to lay their consent. With the constant greed of wanting to be the next major elemental nation, the topic of peace seemed to be a moot point. Naruto shook his head in disappointment over this, as he looked back the crouching Anbus in front of him "Just how large is this coalition army?" He asked them.

"The army consists of two thousand shinobis, Hokage-sama"

Everyone present, including Miya, gasped at the figure. There was an army of two thousand shinobis, while their group only roughly consisted of eighteen shinobis, including the Anbu patrolling outside. All the people present there nervously glanced at each other, before they got a look at their calm but strong blonde leader, who never once lost his composure since the hearing of the news.

This had an unanimous effect of calming everyone present there, as they silently berated themselves for even forgetting the almost mythical prowess of their leader. Sasuke merely shook his head, as an amused chuckle escaped his lips, while turned to address all his comrades "I don't know why we got scared in the first place, when we have Naruto with us" He released a sigh "It may be because it's been five years since we have seen him in action"

Everyone nodded in agreement, as they too calmed down under the powerful but soothing aura of their leader. Miya, who was standing still up until now, just looked on at the scene in front of her with slight confusion. Was her Ashikabi some kind of legendary figure in this world? Because that's what she got the impression of, when she heard them.

But amidst this, her concern for her still unborn sisters grew, when she heard that some power hungry nations recruited an army to capture both her species and its technology. And the mere thought of this brought a new emotion, which slowly bubbled from beneath the surface and started to slowly reign over mind.

Anger.

That's the emotion that she was currently feeling. Anger, that she was feeling for the people who were trying to bring forth harm over her unborn sisters. Anger, that she was feeling at the very same people for not considering the life of her sisters to be worth full to send the army. And the most important reason she suddenly felt the emotion she now had was for them threatening the safety of her Ashikabi. Amidst the assault of the army, there was a chance that Naruto could get hurt. Over her dead rotten corpse would they be ever laying their hands on her destined one! She was going to make to make sure of it.

And the anger, it seemed, must have started to show on her face, because now everyone was looking at her with concerned expressions, the most prominent concerned expression coming from Naruto. Involuntarily, a snarl escaped from her lips when her thoughts reached the point of her Ashikabi's safety ever being in danger. As she slightly came back to her senses, she clenched her fist in her fury, as a cold look came over face, with her eyes representing the darkness of the abyss.

This sudden change made almost everyone flinch, as they reflexively took a step back. Naruto just stared on with concerned expression on his face, as he watched Miya.

Miya, who remained oblivious to the looks, had a cold look on her face, as her eyes narrowed dangerously "If they want war, I will give it to them. For if they tried to even lay a finger on Naru-kun, then I'm going to annihilate them" she said in the most coldest tone they had ever heard from her

Her cold tone, which was enough to freeze the hell sent shivers down the spine of everyone present there. Naruto, despite the situation, felt warmness climb up his heart when he heard his Sekirei vowing to protect him, even if he didn't need it.

So lost in thoughts Naruto was, that he never noticed Miya striding towards him to stand in front of him, and gently snaking her arms around his waist, as she laid her head on his chest. Snapped out of his musing because of this, Naruto looked down at her with a raised eyebrow, only to get a vibrant smile from her, a complete one eighty from her previous demeanor.

"Naru-kun" She said, as she looked up passionately at him "I won't ever let anyone harm you"

Hearing Miya say those words with so much passion once again filled Naruto's heart with warmth. Naruto's face softened, as he softly smiled at his Sekirei, while embracing her back with his arms "Thank you, Miya-chan" He whispered to her with a smile.

Miya said nothing, as she seemed content just to be in the arms of her Ashikabi.

"Man…" Kiba drawled, as he stared at the scene in front of him with an amused look on his face "Naruto is so lucky to have a woman, who loves him unconditionally"

Various amused chuckles in response to his sentence proved the fact that many agreed with him.

After some time of being in Naruto's arms, Miya reluctantly separated herself from him and looked at him with a calm smile on her face "Naru-kun, I know how we can even out the odds against us" She said to him.

Naruto along with everyone gained a confused expression on their face when they heard this.

What did she mean by evening out the odds?

* * *

"So…you mean to say that **this** machine has the supreme biotechnology to turn the embryos into fully grown Sekirei" He stated emphasizing the word 'this', while pointing towards one of the complicated machinery structure that he had ever seen in his life. The only thing he could make out from the machinery was that it had some kind of inlet and outlet chamber, the outlet chamber bigger for obvious reasons.

Miya happily nodded to her Ashikabi, oblivious to the incredulous look the he was shooting at her. Others, who were standing behind both Naruto and Miya, were still gawking at Miya since the time she explained her plan. Naruto, for his part, merely stared blankly at her for sometime before turning to stare back at the complicated machine. After some time of just staring at the machinery, he just shook his head at the incredulity of the situation.

_'Okay, now that's something that not even __**my**__ powers could accomplish'_ He thought with astonishment, as he had never thought that there could be something in this world that his powers could never achieve.

Okay, now he sounded arrogant there.

Naruto shook his head, as he rubbed his temple so as to ease the headache that he felt that was coming. After taking a deep breath and releasing it in a short sigh, he looked back at the technology in front of his sight.

In the wake of the impending army assault, Miya had come up with a plan to awaken four more Sekirei using the pinnacle of technology in front of his eyes. She had stated that the first five Sekirei without any adjustments would be enough for the whole army that was marching towards them.

When Naruto had heard of her plan, he had been both skeptical and concerned for his Sekirei. He knew the full implications of her word, that she along with four others were fully going to take on an army all alone.

And he still wore his concerned expression on his face, as he watched Miya fumbling and operating on the machine. Miya must have noticed the concerned expression on Naruto's face, because she glanced at him for a brief time before smiling at him to ease his uneasiness.

Naruto shook his head, as he watched Miya goint back to her work. He didn't know how such a goddess could be bonded with one such as him. Even while preparing to face off against two thousand shinobis, all she was worried about was his comfort. How can he be so lucky to get such a devotional woman?

Nonetheless, that didn't mean he wouldn't interfere in the battle. He would just wait for the right time, and plunge himself into the battle, if the situation ever came close to Miya getting hurt.

Even if he didn't acknowledge it with words, his mind acknowledged the fact.

He loved Miya

* * *

**And that's done. Wow, I don't know if I did it right, but I think after writing this long chapter, I'm mildly satisfied.**

**Well, onto some story facts. Yes, I have made Naruto godlike in this fic. And I had to warp some theory to make him that.**

**As for Miya, yes I know that she is not like this when the spaceship was founded. I know that she was cold hearted until Takehito was able to make her warm up to everyone else. So, yeah the Miya in my fic is already like the one currently in manga.**

**As for adjustments and crests, you would know about it in the future chaps.**

**Well, I have one thing to inform you all. Naruto will have harem…duh. Of course he would have a harem, this is a Sekirei fic. It would not be such, it doesn't have a harem.**

**As for the harem, here are the ones I have planned for Naruto**

**Miya**

**Matsu**

**Kazehana**

**Karasuba**

**Akitsu**

**Tsukiumi**

**That's it. These six are going to be Naruto's Sekirei. Nothing more, nothing less. I don't wan't this fic to have an overly large harem, as I would not be able to concentrate on the relationship and would only help n degrading this fic to a smut.**

**Well, that's it for today folks. If you liked this fic, then please review it. The more responses and review I get for this, the more inspired I get to complete the next chap.**

**Until next time. Ja Ne**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo buddies! I'm back with the second chapter of Love from Space. The amount of response and feedback that I got for this fic is simply overwhelming, and I sincerely thank all of you for making this fic a hit.**

**Hope you enjoy this chap.**

**By the way, what's a Disclaimer?**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Harem…of Aliens?, Part 2**

_'Wow'_

That was the thought that crossed not only Naruto's, but every other person's mind except Miya, as they stared at the four unconscious forms of Sekireis on broad steel desk, who were just moments ago accelerated to this age from their fetus state, through supreme Sekirei technology.

The first person had long red hair with side plaits, and glasses on her eyes. Her whole body was covered in simple black robe, but it still wasn't enough to conceal the huge bust, and the salivating curves she possessed. This was Sekirei #02, Matsu.

Naruto had to wonder on one fact. Did the technology used to brain feed the Sekirei's already christens their name?

But then again, Naruto could only shake his head in wonder at the incredible achievement that Sekirei technology was able to achieve _'Guess, this is what people mean by saying that it's otherworldly'_ He thought in silent contemplation.

Miya just stood in front of the wide table with a serene smile on her face. After things had settled down following her winging, Miya had changed into the only clothes that the spaceship was already equipped with. Her attire consisted of tight black leather top, a miniskirt and stockings, over the shoulders wearing a grey haori with the Sekirei crest printed on it.

Damn…She looked sexier in those clothes. Naruto had previously thought that no clothes would ever be able to do justice to her beauty…But now, he guessed he was wrong.

"So, Naru-kun…" Miya called out, gaining Naruto's attention, as she smiled at him "What do you think?" She asked.

Naruto let out an amused chuckle, as he stared at Miya with mirth in his eyes. He decided to humor her on this one "Well…" He began with a fake contemplating expression, and then continued "I think…this is just out of this world!" He exclaimed with fake shock.

Miya, along with everyone else, chuckled at his antic, as they shook their head in exasperation, while still wearing an amused smile on their face.

The reason the mood inside the spaceship was jovial could be accounted to the success in accelerating the age of four Sekireis from their fetus stage to adulthood. Everyone had been shocked and excited at this development, as they never took their eyes off the four unconscious Sekireis.

Naruto, after calming down from his jovial state, was particularly lost deep in his musing, as he thought about the coalition army that was set to invade the land where the Sekirei spaceship crashed. It was kind of…expected.

From the moment he had set his legs on this spaceship, he had been musing on why there were no investigating teams from the minor shinobi villages. Well, now he got his answers. It was because they were far too busy in recruiting the army to send an investigation team. They must have theorized that since the spaceship had many unknown factors in it, it was only safe to send a whole army, just to be on the safe side.

The downside of this entire fiasco was that he and his group got struck in this situation. Still, Naruto can't find it in himself to regret his choice of coming here, as it was this decision that led him to have a beautiful woman like Miya to be bonded to him.

"Naru-kun"

Miya's voice penetrated his thoughts, as he was snapped back to reality. Really, lately he had been finding himself to be lost deep in his thoughts all the time. He shook his head to cast those thoughts away, as he looked at Miya curiously "Yes Miya-chan, what is it?" He asked her.

Miya answered him with a gentle smile on her face "We are going to wake them up, Naru-kun"

Naruto's face took a surprised expression on it, as he turned his head to look towards the four unconscious Sekireis. Then his face took a calm expression, as he nodded his consent to Miya, giving her his approval.

And thus, Miya, along with Sakura and Ino who were helping her, went into their procedure of waking the now adult Sekireis.

Slowly but steadily, Matsu was the first one to open her eyelid and see the world for the first time. With a short intake of breath, she now fully awakened herself to the outside world. The first person she set her eyes open since her awakening was Miya, who was standing in front of her.

Matsu gained a confused but curious expression on her face, as she stared at Miya. Somehow, she instinctually knew that the woman in front of her was in close relation to her "Who are you?" She asked the woman, as she rose from the desk to stand on her feet.

Miya merely smiled serenely at her species sister, as she decided to introduce herself "I'm Miya…" She paused for a moment in her introduction, before continuing "-Uzumaki" She completed her name with a smile, as every person present there widened their eyes in shock, when they heard Miya adopting Naruto's surname, a custom that a wife followed.

Naruto, in particular, was left heavily blushing as he stared at Miya with wide shocked eyes. He had casually shrugged it off before, but it seemed that Miya was dead serious about being his wife. As such, Naruto started to feel a slight bit guilty for taking Miya for granted, as he grimaced to himself.

Miya remained oblivious to the reactions she caused, as she continued her introduction "And also, I'm the Sekirei number zero one. Your Sekirei pillar"

Matsu's eyes widened, as realization dawned on her face that the one standing before her was the eldest of all the Sekirei lifeforms, that were sent to the planet they were currently in.

Finally, Matsu was able regain her calm, as she nodded respectfully at the elder Sekirei " I'm Sekirei number zero two, Matsu. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miya-san"

Miya nodded back, accepting the respect "The pleasures mine" she replied with a smile.

Matsu's eyes finally left the form of the Sekirei pillar, as she scanned the area that they were currently occupying. Her eyes roamed across the whole hall, as she inspected everyone who was present there. But the moment her eyes landed on Naruto, her entire body froze, as she stared at the blonde Hokage with something akin to shocked wide eyes.

Naruto didn't notice this change in Matsu expression, as he decided to greet the newly awakened Sekirei "Hey there!" He greeted cheerfully, as he waved his hands in front of him "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagukure no Sato" He said with a bright smile on his face.

During his greeting, he had closed his eyes in a pleasant way. As such, he never noticed Matsu sauntering towards him, as if she was in a trance.

The red haired Sekirei was feeling as if she was entirely in a different world. Her whole body heated up, with warmth crawling into every fiber of her body. Her heart lurched for the man standing in front of her eyes, with the most radiant and beautiful sight she had ever set her eyes on, even though her life only started mere moments ago. It was in those moments that she realized one important thing.

Naruto Uzumaki was her Ashikabi.

Miya narrowed her eyes, when she saw the way her younger sibling was acting towards Naruto _'No…it couldn't be'_ She thought to herself, while shaking her head. But then, a thought crossed her mind _'But…the way she is acting, from the moment she laid her eyes on Naru-kun…'_ Her thoughts trailed off. In the end, Miya sighed to herself in resignation _'It seems I won't be having Naru-kun all to myself'_ She sighed to herself again, this time in disappointment _'Because it would be just unfair to Matsu, or any other Sekirei for the matter, to be denied to live with their Ashikabi'_

Matsu was particularly in a trance state, as she stared at her to-be-Ashikabi with slightly dazed eyes. As she slowly strolled towards her destined one, she spoke out amidst her ragged breathing "Naruto Uzumaki…"

Naruto opened his eyes back, as his face turned back from the jovial state to his normal one, as he stared at the red headed woman in confusion, who was slowly closing the gap of distance between him and her.

Matsu, even more entranced by the piercing bright blue eyes of Naruto, just continued in her speech "I don't know who exactly you are. I don't know your physical attributes. I don't know your historical background. I don't even know what kind of person you are"

As she said this, Matsu was standing directly in front of Naruto, with the barest amount of distance between their bodies. Her initial reaction just escalated to even further level, as she gazed at Naruto with half lidded eyes, while her face flushing with bright red color.

By now, Naruto was starting to get nervous, as he started to fidget at his place, while casting nervous glances at Miya's direction. Shouldn't she be upset by the close proximity this woman was in with him?

Matsu, who was clearly oblivious to the Naruto's discomfort, raised her hand to rest it on her chest, where her heart resided "But, what I do know is that" She said, while moving her face even more closer to Naruto face, leaving only an inch gap "That you are the one, who is Ashikabi to this Sekirei No. 02, Matsu. Please accept me" She in a husky voice, as she suddenly grabbed Naruto's face, and smashed her lips to him.

_'Wait, What the!'_ He repeated that thought for the second time in that day, the first time being when Miya kissed him, but was once again interrupted at the same time, as Matsu kissed him with vigorous passion. Naruto could only stand there with his wide eyes, as he was lips were savored by the red haired Sekirei in front of him.

The hall was once again illuminated in bright light, but this time it was due to the wings emerging from Matsu's back, as she fervently kissed her Ashikabi's lips. After sometime, her wings retracted back into her backside, as she still continued to kiss her Ashikabi with wild passion.

"W-What the hell!" Kiba, ever the tactless person, exclaimed as he stared at the scene before him with shocked expression "Is that even legitimate, I mean, to bond with more than one woman?!"

Everyone else were far too into their astounded state to even speak out, as they stared at the event transpiring before their eyes with wide shocked eyes.

Naruto, who had been sent into his shocked state, was able to reboot his mind just in time to widen his eyes and realize what was happening, as he violently pushed Matsu back, while stammering back with shocked expression etched all over his face. This resulted in Matsu landing on her ass to the ground.

Matsu, who was shoved away by her own Ashikabi, had an expression of shock and hurt written all over face. Her eyes teared up, as she stared at Naruto. "A-Ashikabi-sama…" She spoke out in a trembling voice that told everyone that she was on the verge of crying. She just couldn't help but imagine that her Ashikabi was rejecting her.

Naruto's body was trembling, as he felt himself still reeling back in shock at what just happened right now. He nervously turned towards his first Sekirei, who had bonded with him "M-Miya-chan…" He spoke out in a nervous tone.

Miya just sighed to herself once more, understanding why he was so nervous, as she smiled at her Ashikabi "Naru-kun" she said in a gentle tone, which eased up some of Naruto's tension "You don't need to worry. Polygamy is not frowned upon in the Sekirei culture"

And just like that, Naruto's shoulder slumped in relaxation, as he sighed to himself in relief. For a moment, he feared that he had earned himself his unofficial wife's wrath. As he calmed himself down, he looked back at his first Sekirei with a curious expression "So, does it mean that an Ashikabi can have more than one Sekirei?" He asked Miya with a raised eyebrow.

Miya nodded with a slight smile tugging her lips "Yes, Naru-kun. You don't need to worry about my consent in this"

Every spectator there widened their eyes even more, as a gesture to express their shock at this new development. Naruto…having a harem?

"Man…" Kiba muttered, with a sulking expression on his face "Naruto is really a lucky bastard"

Every male present there nodded their head in agreement, but quickly froze up when they felt the glare of every woman, except Miya and Matsu, on them.

"A-Ashikabi-sama"

Naruto's head snapped back towards Matsu at her voice, and saw that she was still in her depressed state for being effectively rejected by him. At seeing the red haired woman on the verge of crying, he flinched, as a wave of guilt washed over his entire being

_'Gosh, I had really been cruel to her with that gesture'_ Naruto thought to himself with a grimace. Then and there, Naruto decided to somehow make up for the sorrow that he had unknowingly inflicted upon his second Sekirei "Matsu-chan…" He called her out in a soft tone.

Matsu instantly perked up from her depressed state, when she heard her Ashikabi calling her out "A-Ashikabi-sama" She voiced out in a tone full of hope and desperation for her Ashikabi's acceptance.

Just hearing that tone made Naruto flinch, as he realized the extent to which he had scared his second Sekirei of abandonment, just after he had winged her. God, he felt awful right now.

In the end, Naruto just shook his head; to clear the cobwebs in his mind, as he looked back at the hopeful red headed Sekirei. He projected her a reassuring smile, as he stepped forward in her direction, and stood directly in front of her. He then lent her his hand.

Matsu immediately grabbed her Ashikabi's hand, and stood up with his help. Her face now had a smile, as she realized that she was not going to be abandoned by Naruto.

Naruto looked apologetically at Matsu, as he scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin, to emphasize how much embarrassed he was of his previous action "I'm sorry" He whispered to her, while looking genuinely apologetic.

Matsu slightly sighed in relief, as all her doubts and fears washed away at his words. She then smiled at her Ashikabi "No need Naru-tan" She said with a smile, as she wrapped her arms around his torso, while resting her head on his chest "I'm just glad that you accepted me" She then sighed happily "I'm your Sekirei, now and forever"

_'Naru-tan'_ Naruto thought with a raised eyebrow. He then snorted in his mind _'Well, Ain't I getting too many nicknames today'_ He thought sarcastically. But in the end, he was glad that Matsu was at least relaxed now, if her transition from referring him in a respectful tone to a more affectionate tone was any indication.

Matsu's voice suddenly cut through his thoughts "But if you really insist Naru-tan, then…" Matsu drawled out, separating herself from Naruto, as she suddenly got a strange evil grin on her face, while leering at Naruto "Then let's do some experimentation…" She purred suggestively, while doing weird grasping motion with her hands.

Wait.

Wait a minute. He knew that action from somewhere. He knew it somehow. He faintly remembered someone close to him doing the exact same thing. Wearing that same stupid grin, all the while doing some stupid gestures. Even that hand grasping motion too. He faintly remembered someone doing all these annoying things. Someone like Jiraiya…

Naruto's eyes threatened to bug out of his eye socket, as he suddenly jolted away from Matsu with a horrified expression on his face. He stood a safe distance away from his red haired Sekirei, as he pointed an accusing finger at her "Y-You…" He voiced out in a disbelieving tone.

Matsu tilted her head in confusion, curious as to what her Ashikabi was trying to say.

Heedless of Matsu's expression, Naruto was still pointing his finger accusingly at her "You…" Amidst his accusing, he tried to find his voice, as he swallowed hardly. Then, finding enough strength, Naruto just shouted out "You are a pervert!"

Silence reigned over the whole hall, as everyone tried to comprehend what Naruto just said. Then as if a glass was shattered, a perverted giggling broke out through the silence and echoed across the whole hall.

Every person present there stood with a stupefied expression on their face, as Naruto's expression became even more horrific. Because the person who was giggling perversely was not Kakashi. Even he looked on at the scene in front of him with a flabbergasted expression. No, the one who was giggling like a mad pervert was none other Matsu, whose glasses glinted in an evil way, which horrified Naruto even more than he thought he could.

"I can't believe it…" Kakashi whispered disbelievingly, as he stared stupidly at the red headed Sekirei "A female pervert" He muttered loudly.

Sasuke sighed deeply to himself, as he started to massage his temple "I think I'm suffering a migraine" He muttered softly to himself.

Poor Kiba once again fainted due to blood loss through his nose.

* * *

After some time of recovering from his horrified state, Naruto took in the situation around him, Matsu's perverted giggling and reactions of his friends, and let out a huge sigh in resignation.

And somehow, Matsu was once again in close proximity with him, and was able to resume her embrace with him, much to his horror…and pleasure.

Miya just stared in irritation at the scene in front of her, with her twitching eyebrows.

With all that had happened today, it was hard for him to believe that they were in the anticipation of an army invasion.

Ahhh, that reminded him of an important task.

After a few seconds, Naruto ended the embrace between him and Matsu; much to the latter's displeasure, and stepped back from the red haired Sekirei. Matsu looked on curiously, as Naruto turned to his group "Everyone!" Naruto shouted, bringing all the people's attention to him, as they all recovered from their response to the comical situation moments ago. Naruto continued in loud voice "I'm going outside to check on the Anbu's stationed there. I have to get report update"

Everyone, including Miya, nodded to Naruto in understanding, while Matsu just stood at her place with a confused and curious expression on her face. After getting the desired response from everyone, Naruto calmly walked out of the spaceship.

Matsu stared at the retreating form of her Ashikabi with a curious expression. It seemed that she was missing a lot of things here. With that thought in mind, she turned towards Miya with a curious expression on her face, demanding to know what was going on.

Miya understood the look on her sister sekirei's face, as she looked at Matsu with a smile "Don't worry Matsu" she said in an assuring tone "I will tell you everything"

Matsu nodded back, satisfied by the statement.

"Miya-san" Sakura called out suddenly, snapping both Miya's and Matsu's attention. Miya, hearing Sakura's voice, turned towards her husband's former teammate with a curious expression. Seeing that she got the purplette's attention, Sakura continued "Number three is waking up"

Miya let a smile come to her face, when she heard this "Thank you, Sakura-san" She responded with an appreciative nod. Sakura just nodded back with a smile at this.

Miya turned back to Matsu, and smiled at her "Come on Matsu-chan, I will explain the situation to you along with zero three"

Matsu nodded in agreement, and walked back towards the steel table with Miya, where #3 was waking up, not before glancing one last time at the gate through which her Ashikabi went out.

* * *

There was nothing but destroyed landscape that came in his line of vision, as he stared at the sight in front of his eyes with an impassive look. This land, that once used to be clear of the large blemishes it now had, was stained with blood and sacrifices of all the people, who gave up their life for the sake of the safety of the future. This place…No, this historic landmark reminded him that it was here, that he received a major responsibility, and stopped being a simple human and a shinobi.

It was here, that he became something akin to a god.

Naruto shook his head to snap himself out of his thoughts, and sighed tiredly to himself. The events that transpired today seemed to exhaust him more than the five years of workloads of being Hokage…

Okay, even he had to admit that it was a bit exaggerating. Nothing could amount to the stress of workload from being a Hokage.

The curse of paperwork.

**"It seems you have once again found yourself in an interesting situation, isn't it Naruto?"**

Naruto almost yelped at the voice that came out of nowhere from the recess of his mind, as he came down to the earth from his jump out of fright. He started to thunk his chest, in order to calm his raging heartbeat, as the voice from his mind started to chuckle at his expense.

_'Kurama!'_ Naruto shouted back in thought, surprise evident in his voice, as he successfully calmed himself to not jump from the edge of the cliff he was standing on _'Don't scare me like that! And what were you doing all this time? You haven't talked to me in two days!'_

**"I was sleeping"** came the nonchalant response, feeling the beast in his mindscape shrug casually, as if the statement should be enough of an explanation.

_'You were sleeping'_ He thought back dryly, with an expression of sarcasm evident on his face.

**"I was sleeping"** came the equally sarcastic remark.

In the end, Naruto sighed to himself in resignation and exasperation, as he shook his head at his best friend's antic. Even still, he had an amused smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

After the fourth Shinobi war, his relationship with his inner tenant had changed drastically from the one he had before the war. Where before, Kyuubi always tried to kill him whenever he came in close proximity with the biju, now he always passed his time by resting on the head of Kurama. It has come to be his favorite pass time by now.

Naruto once again sighed to himself, as he looked up to the sky, and remembered fondly as to how Kurama turned out to be his second brother in all but blood, after Sasuke.

**"So…"** Kurama started off, as Naruto could faintly feel Kurama smirking at him from his mindscape **"A husband now, huh"**

Naruto groaned, as he slapped his hand to his forehead _'Dammit Kurama!'_ He whined to his inner tenant_ 'Don't you start to tease me now of all times'_

The only response he got was a deep rumbling chuckle from his mindscape.

Naruto just sighed, as he decided that it was time for him go back to the spaceship after getting report from the Anbus, and know the status of the second Sekirei that should have woken up by now.

But, why was he all of sudden feeling that something was going to happen soon? And, that he would be involved in that something.

Bah. Naruto shrugged to himself, as he casted those thoughts aside. He was never the one to think on one matter too extensively. He was always the one who spoke more through hands than his mind. Then, why should it be different now?

…

But still…why did he felt a strange sensation wash over his entire being just moments ago?

* * *

Beautiful. In the sense of exotic, yet elegant. That is what people would mutter, if they were to see this woman. Black eyes and waist length purplish black hair would have been considered average, but not on this woman. Just the sight of her face would be enough to send many women into jealousy fits, and reduce many men into drooling idiots. And add in the factor that she was clad in the same attire that the purplette in front of her was in; it just took her exotic beauty to an entirely different level.

Kazehana, the Sekirei #03, watched Miya with wide eyes, as she took in the information that she was just provided. She was left sitting at the steel desk, with something akin to shock and surprise at the information. Miya just watched the raven haired woman with an amused smile on her face, as she saw Matsu also not faring too well at the latest development.

All the others, who were present there, had decided to give the three Sekirei some privacy, as they moved away to research on all the materials available in the spaceship.

In the end, Kazehana released a deep sigh as she regained her composure, and looked at Miya with a calm smile "So, setting aside the impending army…annihilation" She said with a smirk.

Miya, along with Matsu who regained calmness, smirked at the raven haired woman's remark. They already liked this woman.

Kazehana continued "You told me that Naruto Uzumaki is the one, who is acting as the chief of our side" She had a curious look on her face as she said this, wanting to know more about their commander.

Miya nodded to Kazehana, as instantly a warm and fond smile came upon her face at the mention of her Ashikabi's name "Yes" She said with that same smile still etched on her lips "He is our commander and our savior, for taking measures against the army that is trying to harm the unborn Sekirei's"

Saying this, Miya closed her eyes pleasantly, as she thought about her Ashikabi and his actions to save her kin. Matsu too wore a gentle smile on her lips, when Miya said this.

Kazehana watched both Miya and Matsu getting lost in the thoughts of their Ashikabi, and had herself a gentle smile tugging on her lips "He is our hero then" She said softly, bringing the attention of both the women standing in front of her back to her. They both stared curiously at her, only for her to smile gently back at them, as she continued "He is our hero, because he refused to be like the other ones, who sent their army to get their hands on us. He refused to be like the ones, who could have taken all the power and technology of Sekirei for their own gain. He is our hero, because he could have gone on his own way, and not meddle himself in the matter of our safety, but he did not. He went out of his way to ensure the safety of our entire species. He is our savior and hero in my eyes for that matter"

Both the woman, who were bonded to Naruto, smiled even more when they heard Kazehana's explanation. They felt immense pride and love for their Ashikabi, for him becoming the messiah of their species, even though he was not directly participating in the war.

Matsu smiled gently in response to Kazehana's explanation, as she spoke up in a soft tone "It's not just you who think Naru-tan is a hero, Kazehana-tan. He is a hero for all of us" She emphasized the point by waving her hand around the whole spaceship.

Miya just stood at her place, with that pleasant smile never wearing off of her face, as she heard her siblings entitling her Ashikabi as their hero. And she guessed it was true. He is their savior after all, for taking initiative in saving her unborn siblings.

The group of three Sekireis fell into silence, as each of them got lost in their own thoughts. The silence was sort of pleasant for them, as there was no sort of tension present in the air.

Kazehana was particularly immersed in a pleasant sensation, which she had been feeling since the moment she had woken up. It was only now, in the silence, that she was able to truly enjoy the sensation. From the moment she had first opened her eyes to the world, her whole mind felt as if it was in pleasant calm. Her whole body was in serene peace. It was as if her entire being had found something that it had been searching for ages. It was as if her soul was singing to her. It was as if…

"I'm back!"

Naruto's shout echoed through the hall that they were occupying, resulting in all the Sekirei snapping themselves out of their musing. Both Miya and Matsu snapped their heads towards the direction from which Naruto's voice came, and widened their eyes at the sight of their Ashikabi standing near the door. An expression of happiness and delight spread across their whole features, as they rushed towards Naruto.

"Naru-kun/Naru-tan!" they both shouted at the same time.

Naruto's eyes widened comically, as he saw both of his Sekireis bulldozing towards him, with a trail of dust cloud in their path. He started to frantically wave his hands in front of him, as he slightly panicked

"W-Wait! Miya! Matsu! Slow down, let me-Oomph!" He wheezed out, as both of his Sekirei collided to him, and led him to collapse to the ground on his back, with their weight on top of his. Stars suddenly burst into his vision, as his eyes swirled due to the impact.

Miya and Matsu definitely seemed to notice the state Naruto was in, as they both widened their eyes in panic "Naruto!" Both of them shouted in unison, as they frantically started to fuss over him.

Behind Naruto, all of his friends who had accompanied Naruto chuckled at the scene in front of them.

Kazehana watched all the drama that unfolded in front of her eyes with raised eyebrows _'And to think, that even the Sekirei pillar would act like this'_ She thought with amused eyes, before she let out a contented sigh _'Ah, the power of love!'_

Still, she had yet to see this Naruto Uzumaki with her own eyes. She had been so lost in her pleasant and vibrant sensation that was tingling across her whole body, that she had only opened her eyes the moment both Miya and Matsu had dog piled Naruto. She even tried to peek sideways while standing up from the steel desk, to get a glimpse of Naruto's face. But it was to no avail, as they had fully covered Naruto's body from her vision.

So after few moments of drama, Kazehana decided that it was time, that she formally introduced herself to her commander "It's a pleasure to meet you, Naruto Uzumaki. I'm Kazehana, Sekirei #03" She said loudly, but still in a silky voice, so that Naruto could hear her voice.

Naruto, who was sprawled out on the ground, with both Miya and Matsu fussing over him, seemed to snap himself out of his stupor, as he blinked stupidly to himself. Then, he heard Kazehana introduce herself to him.

That fully snapped him out of his collapse induced shock, as he quickly stood up from the ground, with both Miya's and Matsu's help, and started to pat off the dust over his clothes. When he was done doing that, he turned himself towards the Sekirei who had just introduced herself to him. And when a got glimpse at the person who had just talked to him, he felt a blush creep up his face.

_'Damn!'_ Was the only thought that crossed Naruto's mind, as he saw the exotic beauty in front of him. Then, he looked at her massive bust, and felt his blush intensify even more, as his eyes widened at the sight of her out of the world sized rack _'Double damn!'_ He thought through his blush _'She even beats baa-chan in that department!'_

Miya and Matsu noticed the way Naruto was staring at Kazehana's bust with a massive blush, as they both glanced at each other, and started to giggle to themselves.

Kazehana remained oblivious to the all these, as for her, it felt like the world stopped the moment she laid her eyes on Naruto. She watched with baited breath, as the person she was starting to admire slowly rose up from the floor.

So this man is Naruto Uzumaki. The man, who has come to be the savior of the Sekirei species. The one, who is the god send messiah for her entire race. The one, she was slowly starting to admire, and adore. The one, she was starting to…

Love.

Kazehana blinked, when all her musings halted at that particular thought. It was only when she came back to the reality from her musing, did she notice the state her body was in. Her whole body was once again washed in that particular pleasant sensation, which she had been experiencing since the start of her life. The only difference was that, it was more intense. So intense, that she could feel her face flush in the warmness of that very sensation. Her heart thrummed rapidly at the very thought of this man, who has gone out of his way to ensure the safety of her entire race. Her mind razed with thousands of positive emotions at the mere sight of the blonde haired man standing in front of her. Her heart threatened to burst out, just by seeing the man she believed she was now starting to love.

Kazehana clutched her chest, while looking down at her hand which clutched the place where her heart resided _'Is this love?'_ She asked to herself in her mind, as her eyes draped over. Her breathing started to quicken even more at the mere thought of being able to love, and receive love from Naruto. As she once again gave thought to the matter, her heart started to thrum even more _'This…This is love'_ She thought to herself, while closing her eyes in pleasure at the sensation she was receiving, on just being in the presence of her Ashikabi.

_'Naruto-kun'_ She thought with a whisper in her mind. Just the name itself brought so much joy in her heart, that she couldn't even comprehend it to be anything other than love.

Releasing a contented sigh, she fluttered her eyes open, and stared at the love of her life with a loving gaze. The moment she had opened her eyes open, she could see both Miya and Matsu looking at her with a matching knowing smiles on their faces. As for Naruto, he was looking at her with something akin to shocked expression on his face.

"Y-You are r-reacting to me!" Naruto exclaimed with wide eyes, as he continued to stare at Kazehana with a shocked countenance to his features. What the hell?! This was the third Sekirei that was reacting to him! This was just getting out of hand! Can't he have one simple life, where he would have one simple family, with one wife and a large family?

He never asked for all these. He never wished for such kind of things. All he wanted was one simple family to relish and cherish. Not some big, large harem of super sexy women, which was something straight out of an erotic novel or a pervert's dreamland. All he wanted was a family.

He never wanted this.

Kazehana, during the time of Naruto's internal struggle, had strode towards him and stood directly in front of him, with her hands still clutching her chest. Her face was flushed with red hue, as she continued to gaze at her Ashikabi with a loving look in her eyes "Naruto-kun…" She whispered, while her eyes were still slightly draped over "My hero, my savior…" She continued, with a smile of devotion and love on her face, as she gazed at Naruto, whose eyes were shadowed by his hair bangs "Please accept the love of Sekirei No. 03, Kazehana" She finished with her voice still in whisper, as she closed her eyes in anticipation of his acceptance. It felt like an eternity for her to confess her love to the man she loved, as she waited for the response to her confession.

"No"

Kazehana snapped opened her eyes wide, as she felt her Ashikabi's voice pierce her entire soul with those words. She felt her breath hitch at her throat, as she realized what her Ashikabi's response to her confession was, and suddenly found all the strength she had in her knees vanish. The whole world around her started to crumble, as she realized that the man she loved with all her heart had rejected her love.

Kazehana stammered back in her shock, with wide disbelieving eyes at what she had heard. Her knees buckled underneath her, without the strength she previously had, and collapsed to her knees, as she felt her entire body go limp. Her eyes shimmered with glistening tears, which had started to slowly form, from the moment of her rejection.

Rejection. She was rejected by her Ashikabi. She was rejected by the man she loved. The man she loved, who was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, wanted nothing to do with her. She felt her whole beauty and elegance to be of little worth and value, if her Ashikabi didn't want it.

A choking sob escaped her lips, as she felt something wet slide down her cheeks. She shakily raised her hand to touch her face, only to see her hand getting moistened by water. They were there due to the result of tears that was escaping from her eyes. She was crying.

Another choking sob escaped her lips, before she was unable to control it anymore, as she descended into her sob. She covered her face with both her hands, with her shoulders trembling, as she started to cry out loudly.

Naruto stared at the sobbing Kazehana on the ground with wide shocked eyes, and unable to comprehend the direction the situation took a turn in "W-What?..." Naruto muttered with wide eyes, and confusion etched all over his face.

"Naruto!" Both Miya and Matsu shouted with horrified and betrayed expression on their face.

Naruto turned towards both of his Sekirei, with confusion still evident on his face. But when he saw the anger in their visage, he recoiled back in further shock "W-What?" He once again repeated, but this time in more confusion and frustration.

Behind Naruto, all his friends stared in shock at this new development. But this time, the mood turned somber, as they saw the melancholic sight of a heartbroken Kazehana crying on the ground.

"Naruto, you dolt!" Sakura hissed harshly, as she prepared to march towards Naruto to give him a piece of her mind for making a woman cry, when a hand suddenly clutched her arm tightly. She turned towards the source of the arm with angry eyes, only to come face to face with a glaring Sasuke.

"Don't Sakura" He whispered harshly at her. Sakura widened her eyes, when she heard this

"B-But, S-Sasuke-"

"No" He interrupted her, while shaking his head negatively "Let Miya handle this" He said, while turning towards Naruto's first Sekirei. Sakura copied Sasuke's action, as she too turned to see what Miya would do.

Miya, who previously had her eyes narrowed, softened her expression when she saw the look of confusion, panic and uncertainty in her Ashikabi's eyes. In the end, she released a deep sigh, and turned towards Matsu, who was now staring at Kazehana with sad eyes "Matsu" she called out.

Matsu turned towards Miya at hearing her name, and looked at the purplette. When she saw Miya tilting her head towards the sobbing Kazehana on the ground, a look of understanding dawned on Matsu's features. She nodded her head in understanding, and started to walk towards the crying Sekirei to console her.

As she saw Matsu walking towards the sobbing Kazehana, Miya turned her attention back towards Naruto, who was staring at the scene in front of him with confusion and slight fright in his features "Naru-kun" She whispered softly, snapping Naruto's attention from Kazehana towards her. When he looked at her, she continued with a soft look "Why did you reject Kazehana? Do you know what you did just now?"

Naruto stammered back in shock at the question that was directed at him. He then looked down at his feet, with confusion clear in his eyes "I…I don't know. I-I rejected her only in the sense that she would find another Ashikabi." When he said this, he looked down even further, as a slight shameful look dawned on his features for making a woman cry "I-I don't want some harem. What I want is a family. A family I could cherish" he whispered out softly.

Miya's eyes softened even more, when she heard her Ashikabi's desire for family, and not for some fantasy harem. She released a sigh "Oh, Naru-kun…" She said in a soft voice, as she reached out to caress her Ashikabi's cheek . At the ministration of his purple haired goddess, Naruto started to visibly relax, as his shoulders sagged from its tensed state. Seeing that her Ashikabi had relaxed, Miya decided to continue "You need to know this Naru-kun" She said, her voice being still soft, as she continued "That for us Sekirei, there can only be one destined one. To be rejected by our Ashikabi is a fate that is even worse than death for us Sekirei" Here, Miya's expression got downcast, as she gazed at the crying form of Kazehana "And you just made Kazehana go through that"

Naruto's eyes got wide in horror, when he learned the implications of just what sort of deed he had committed right now. His entire mind was now filled with guilt, as he turned his head to gaze at the sobbing raven haired Sekirei with trembling arms. He suddenly closed his eyes, as he felt an intense form of self loathing and disgust at himself.

He was suddenly brought out of his guilt and self loathing, when a hand rested on his shoulder. He snapped opened his eyes, and turned to see Miya smiling softly at him.

"Naru-kun" Miya said, as she pressed his shoulder in reassurance "Kazehana needs you"

Naruto's eyes widened before they draped over with a soft look, as he sighed to himself and nodded to Miya in understanding. He then once again looked at the sobbing form of Kazehana and steeled himself, as a look of determination came over his face to undo the wrong that he did.

With that thought, he walked towards Kazehana, as he silently signaled Matsu, who was consoling the sobbing Sekirei, to move away from Kazehana. Matsu nodded obediently, as she moved away the crying raven haired beauty, and silently stood at a distance to watch the proceedings.

"Ka…" Naruto trailed off with his voice caught in his throat, as he suddenly lost courage and voice at seeing the distressed woman on the ground crying into her hands. He suddenly shook his head, as he once again steeled himself and found the courage to speak up "Kazehana"

The purplish black haired Sekirei paused in her weeping, when she heard the voice of her Ashikabi calling her name out. Slowly but steadily, she removed her hand from her face, as her eyes once again caught the most beautiful sight of the face of her Ashikabi. Her eyes widened, when realized that her Ashikabi was indeed standing in front of her, when moments ago she had thought that he would want nothing to do with her. With a slight hiccup in her breath to maintain her sob, she choked out "N-Naruto-kun"

Naruto gazed sadly at Kazehana, as he got down on his knees to be face to face with her. Kazehana, even with her heartbroken expression, gained a significant blush on being in such close proximity with her Ashikabi. Naruto was ignorant to the reaction he caused, as he looked down at the ground with a shameful look on his face "I'm…" He once again swallowed, as he continued to gaze at the ground "I'm sorry" He whispered.

Kazehana looked at her Ashikabi with her tear laced face, as her red tear stricken eyes widened when she heard him apologizing to her "Naru-" She tried to talk to him, but was halted with a raised palm, courtesy of Naruto.

Naruto shook his head at her while raising his head to meet her eyes, regret evident on his face as he continued his speech "I'm sorry for making you go through this, Kazehana-chan. I-I never knew, that my rejection would cause you so much pain. I never knew, that I could be your only true Ashikabi" He once again looked down, as an expression of self loathing and self disgust was present clearly on his visage "I'm just so pathetic like that" He whispered it more harshly to himself than to anyone else. He then rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger, as he started to look every bit tired that hes, with all the burden he had carried in his life "I'm…I'm so pitiful. I'm such a scum"

Kazehana eyes widened when she heard this "NO!" she screamed loudly, causing Naruto to look back at her in surprise. Kazehana was clearly looking horrified and appalled with the way Naruto had demeaned himself "Please Naruto-kun" She pleaded her Ashikabi "Please, don't debase yourself" She begged him, even through her tear stricken face.

So what if it was her Ashikabi, who made her cry in the first place. She still loved him with all heart. And to hear him degrading himself just made her heart ache so painfully, that it was indescribable.

Naruto just stared back at Kazehana in shock "K-Kazehane…"

Kazehana just shook her head, as she looked straight into her Ashikabi's eyes "I don't care if you made me cry. I can endure you humiliating me with a strong visage. But…But I can't stand you humiliating yourself!" she shouted out with closed eyes, with tears still leaking from it.

Naruto's eyes widened to the most extreme level, as he continued to mutely hear Kazehana declaring her words with an expression of shock written clearly on his face.

Kazehana didn't her let herself pause, as she continued her tirade "Because to me, you are the most precious person in my life. You are the one who I love with all my heart, Naruto-kun. You mean the world to me. You are the one, for whom I will live, and even throw away my life. I can't stand to hear something bad about you, because…" Her breath hitched, as she looked down with fresh new tears escaping her eyes "Because I love you"

All throughout her declaration and second, albeit emotional confession, her words left not only Naruto, but everyone in the near vicinity into stunned silence.

Naruto had never been more ashamed in his life, than he was now. To think he had emotionally hurt and rejected this woman, who had so much devotional love for him, that he couldn't even comprehend to imagine how stupid he must have been. It was then and there, that he decided that it was such kind of love that he could cherish for the rest of his life.

"Kazehana-chan" Naruto whispered softly. At hearing his voice, Kazehana looked back up at him. It was the only warning she got, before her lips were covered with Naruto's own.

The entire hall illuminated in a dazzling show of light, as bright purple wings exploded from her back. The wings spread out across the whole hall, as every spectator present there were unable to take their eyes of the beautiful sight in front of them , no matter how eye blinding it was.

Kazehana's eyes were wide in shock, when she realized that her Ashikabi was kissing her. That he was winging her. That he has accepted to be her Ashikabi.

That he had accepted her love.

Fresh tears slid her cheeks, but this time they were tears of joy, as she responded back to the kiss she was sharing with her Ashikabi in pure exultation and happiness. Her arms snaked around his neck, as she deepened her kiss with her love, responding to him more passionately.

After the bright light illuminating the whole hall died down, with the wings retracting back into Kazehana's back, both Naruto and his third Sekirei were seen to be still on their knees, with their lips still connected softly to each other.

Slowly but reluctantly, Kazehana separated herself from her kiss, and fluttered her eyes open. She looked at her Ashikabi, to see him also slowly opening his eyes and gaze softly at her. At this, she just smiled beatifically at him, as she raised her palm to rest it on his cheek "My Ashikabi…Now and forever" She whispered at him with a smile.

With that said, she once again closed the gap between their face and connected their lips to each other.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly, before they softened. He started to respond back to their second kiss, with a small smile tugging his lips _'I guess she needs it'_ He thought to himself _'What with all that she went through today, I guess she deserves it'_

After few moments, Kazehana once again slowly withdrew herself from her kiss, and tried to savor the lingering taste of her Ashikabi's lips on her own. When she did that, she once smiled in slight delight, as she looked back at her Ashikabi "My Ashikabi, My love" She whispered at him, as her forehead came into contact with Naruto's "My Naru-koi"

Naruto blinked several times when he heard this, but that was the only warning he got, before her lips once again descended upon his own for the third time. Naruto eyes slightly widened, before he closed them, as he began to enjoy his kissing session with his third Sekirei.

"Oh my gosh!" Ino squealed from her place, as she joint her hands under her chin, with a symbol of heart in her eyes "This is so romantic!"

Tenten nodded in agreement, as she released a sigh in delight at the scene in front of her.

Matsu, who had walked towards Miya during the winging process, just smiled pleasantly along with Miya at the event that was transpiring before them.

Sakura just stared at the scene in front of her with a contented smile on her face. She felt so happy right now for Naruto in finding love, even if it was from some extraterrestrial species.

"He needed this, isn't it?"

Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts, as she turned towards the source of the voice, only to see Sasuke too staring the scene in front of him with a smile. As she computed what she heard, she let another smile cross her face, as she nodded her head in confirmation "Yes, he needed it" She said, as she turned back towards Naruto, who was still locking lips with Kazehana, as her smile broadened serenely "I knew that he still held onto his love for me, even though I could never see him as nothing more than a brother" She tiredly released a sigh, as she continued "That's why I'm glad that he has found a love at last" She finished with a smile.

"Well, that would be three love now, isn't it?" Sasuke said, with a smirk on his face.

Sakura swatted his shoulder with her hand "Prat!" she chastised him, but she too wore a smirk on her face.

As they both looked back at their best friend and leader, they could see that he now seemed more happy and joyful then he had been in all these years.

And if there was anyone who deserved happiness, then it was Naruto.

* * *

Naruto blushed furiously, as he stood in front of the steel desk, on which two more unconscious Sekireis laid on their back. All his friends stood behind him, snickering at his expense, which made his face flush even more.

Even Miya and Matsu, who stood to his side, were giggling at him, and proclaiming how cute he looked when he was embarrassed.

Just what the hell was cute about him when he was embarrassed?!

Anyway, the reason he was flustered so much might be due to his third Sekirei, Kazehana, who clung to his side tightly. She was cuddled to him with such close intimacy, that it left Naruto a stuttering and blushing mass. And add on to the fact that she, along with Matsu, had changed to the same attire that Miya was wearing, that tightly hugged her enormous bossoms…Well shit.

Well, at least he now knew that she was not shy of showing her affection to him in public.

All that aside, Naruto tried to regain his dignity, no matter how negligible it was left now, as he stared at unconscious from of the fourth Sekirei to be awakened. The Sekirei #04, Karasuba.

The woman lying on the desk was beautiful in her own way. Her long light grey hair, which reached up to her waist, was tied in a ponytail behind her. For the sake of convenience, she had been already dressed in the same attire, that the other three awakened Sekireis were wearing.

Naruto gazed studiously at Karasuba, as a serious expression dawned on his features. It was only a matter of time before the army would reach the site of the spaceship crash. And when that happened, then there was no saying in which direction the whole scenario would take its route.

He was not foolish enough to consider the fact that they would send the army in discrete packs. And he knew that they were also not foolish to send different clusters, which would together comprise the whole army, at different interval of time. Even if they hailed from minor villages, they planned the attack in such a way, that any major shinobi village investigating the spaceship would get caught in the assault due to sheer quantity alone. It was a win-win situation for the allied minor villages to not only leave some lasting damages, but to also get their hands on the extraterrestrial spaceship, that could just provide them some valuable boost to become the next major elemental nation.

He hoped that they would have enough time to awaken five more Sekireis for better chance, but considering how much time they had left before the army would arrive, it was highly unlikely. It was not that if they could not survive this army assault. They could. Hell, they wouldn't even need the participation of Sekireis at all in this war. He alone was enough for any amount of army they could throw at him. And it was not his pride or arrogance that was speaking. It was just a fact.

He was not known as the God in human flesh for a reason.

But there was a major glitch in the idea of him participating in this battle. After the Fourth Shinobi War, he had practically declared it to the whole shinobi world, that his stance was peaceful and non violent. He also went around to even encouraging other nations to adapt the concept of peace. It was generally the reason why he was so well liked and adored by the general populous of the shinobi world. And for him to now go back on his words, it meant that he was no longer endorsing the concept of peace.

But that didn't mean he wouldn't participate in this battle. Oh no, he would. He knew that Sekireis were really powerful creatures. And Miya, he could definitely tell was entirely on a different realm of power from her fellow brethrens. He knew that even five Sekireis would be enough to decimate an entire army. And Miya herself would be the cause of the annihilation of half of that army.

But the ones on the other sides are also not some simple humans. They are super soldiers, who in every sense perform miracles to the ordinary people, with an energy resource called chakra. The Sekireis could win this battle, with their unearthly prowess gaining them an edge in the measure balance between two sides, but it would still be a hard fought battle.

And he could never in his right sense allow any harm to the Sekireis, much less the ones who had bonded to him.

"Naru-koi"

Kazehana's voice snapped him out of his reverie, as he instantly came back to his senses. When he opened his eye, which he had closed some time during his musing, he was met with intense stares from all his shinobi friends, and concerned looks from his Sekireis.

Naruto turned his head towards Kazehana who had called him out, and was met with same concerned look that both Miya and Matsu had worn.

"Naru-koi" She repeated again, as she gazed concernedly at her Ashikabi "What happened? What were you thinking?"

Naruto shook his head cast aside all his thoughts, as he sighed to himself at the question directed at him.

"Thinking of the upcoming battle, weren't you?"

Sasuke's voice gained his attention, as Naruto turned his head towards Sasuke. After scrutinizing his best friend under his gaze for few seconds, Naruto nodded his head in affirmative "Yes" He muttered with a heavy gaze "I was thinking on how to proceed to this battle"

Miya placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder "But Naru-kun" She said softly "We still haven't awakened the other Sekireis"

Naruto turned his head towards her, and gazed softly at his first Sekirei "We don't have much time, Miya-chan" He voiced softly.

Matsu seemed unperturbed by this, as she pushed up her glasses on her nose "Then Matsu guesses it's a good thing that #04 is waking up, isn't it Naru-tan"

When Naruto fully computed just what Matsu said, even though he did raised his eyebrow at Matsu referring to herself in third person, his head snapped back towards the desk, where the grey haired Sekirei was starting to wake up.

With her eyes still closed, Karasuba slowly lifted her upper half, as she placed herself in a sitting position. Steadily, she opened her narrow gray eyes to the world, and the first person she set her sight on was Miya.

She seemed to instantly recognize the woman in front of her, as she narrowed her eyes at the amount of power of felt from someone who was similar to her _'Who is she?'_ She thought with narrowed eyes.

Miya seemed to notice the stare she got from the newly awakened Sekirei, but decided to let it slide, as she put on a smile on her face to greet the #04 "Well Karasuba-chan, welcome to the world of living. I'm Miya Uzumaki, Sekirei No.01 and your pillar" She introduced herself with a smile. After which, she indicated towards Naruto "And this is my husband and Ashikabi, Naruto Uzumaki, Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure village"

Karasuba's eyes narrowed even more when she heard the bit about Miya being Sekirei pillar, as she slowly rose up from her sitting position, and stood up at her place. After which, she started to walk towards Naruto and his Sekirei. For a fraction of a second, something flashed in her eyes, but as quickly as it came, it vanished away.

Miya tensed momentarily, as she saw the grey haired Sekirei sauntering towards them. She had definitely noticed the way the grey haired Sekirei's eyes changed for an instant. Any other person would have missed it, but not her. If she had been a lesser being being, she would have definitely ignored it. But as it is, being who she is, she tensed. She edged a little closer to Naruto, as she casted a wary, but calculative gaze at Karasuba.

But all the worry left her system, the moment Karasuba strode past them without a second glance.

Naruto might have been the only other person, who also noticed the brief change Karasuba's demeanor, as he raised his eyebrow in Karasuba's direction _'What is up with this woman'_ He thought to himself.

Karasuba continued to amble her way towards the other Konoha shinobis, who had accompanied Naruto. Without even turning back, her voice cut through the air "You say you are the Sekirei pillar. Right Miya" She inquired, with her voice being calm.

Miya gained a frown at the way Karasuba was speaking, but decided to let it slide, as she nodded to herself "Yes" she replied in back.

~~Naruto Shippuden OST 1 - Track 09 - Ikari ( Anger )~~

"Good" Karasuba's voice sent chills down the spine of everyone present there, as she turned her head around to spare Miya a maniacal grin "Then…prove it me!"

With her shout, she quickly snatched the nodaichi that was strapped to Tenten's waist, eliciting a yelp from the said woman. A gust of wind suddenly swept across the assembled Konoha shinobis, as Karasuba whirled around from her postion, and launched herself at the proclaimed Sekirei pillar.

"What the hell?!" Kiba exclaimed, as he covered his face with his sleeve to protect himself from the strong gust. Others too copied his action.

A cold, emotionless look quickly appeared over Miya's face, while clutching the sword strapped to her waist tightly, as she too launched herself from her position with a kick to the ground. The same phenomenon of wind gushing out occurred over Naruto's place too, as all of Naruto's Sekireis exclaimed out in shock, and covered their face with their sleeves to save themselves from the wind gust. Naruto just stood unaffected at his place, as he looked on at the proceedings with an impassive look on his face.

"Miya!" Karasuba roared, as she let out a battle cry. Miya remained silent while soaring through mid air, as she approached the grey haired with a dark look in her eyes.

Time seemed to slow down, as both women soared towards each other, with their weapons at ready positions. And just like that, both women passed each other without any contact, with only a few centimeters of distance between them.

Both the Sekireis eyes flashed with inhuman power, as they remained hovering at mid air, with the barest amount of distance between them. All of a sudden, both let out a silent war cry while whirling around at each other, as they clashed their respective swords with a loud clang.

A massive shockwave erupted from their clash, which shook the entire spaceship with a large tremor, as everyone except Naruto and Sasuke were thrown off their feet by the immense shockwave.

The phenomenon didn't seem to stop there, as crater began to form under both Miya and Karasuba, and started to expand in outward direction, effectively increasing the size of the crater ridiculously.

After a few generations of sparks from their sword clash, both Miya and Karasuba pushed themselves away from each other, and skidded on the ground, a few good distance away from each other, with the large crater between them. Even still, both never took their eyes off each other, as they tightly held onto their weapon.

Kiba shakily rose from the ground, as he stared at scene in front of him with disbelief "Again, what the hell?!" He exclaimed in outrage.

All the others mimicked his sentiment, as they looked quite shaken at what just transpired.

_'So, __**this**__ is the power of Sekirei'_ Kakashi, Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke thought in unison, as they narrowed their eyes at the sight of destruction caused by the clash of two Sekireis.

"I-I-Impossible!" Matsu exclaimed with a look of disbelief, as she stared at Karasuba with wide eyes "To think someone could actually match the prowess of Sekirei pillar"

Naruto shook his head in disagreement "No" He said straightly, with his impassive gaze still present on his face "Karasuba isn't as powerful as Miya. She is only able to match her, because her close range combat is actually a superior skill"

Everyone raised their eyebrows when they heard. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, while a serious expression came over his face, as he looked at Naruto "Just how much powerful are they, Naruto?" He asked his leader, knowing that the blonde was the most skilled in gauging ones power.

Naruto closed his eyes, as he sighed to himself "So powerful...that, if they were to go all out on each other, then they could destroy the whole Konoha five times over, and still be able to go on at it"

Everyone gasped, as they heard the revelation on the engaging Sekireis powers. Kazehana clutched onto his arm tightly, as she went over the revelation with wide shocked eyes. Matsu too mirrored her sister Sekirei's action.

Naruto couldn't find it in himself to blame them, for reacting in such a manner. If he had been anyone other than who he was, then he too would have been frightened at such level of power.

Karasuba, when gauged properly, was actually close to Madara Uchiha, when it came to close quarter fighting. Such a thought in itself was frightening. To think, someone was even actually as powerful as the monster shinobi called Madara Uchiha was nothing less than terrifying.

And then, there was Miya.

The Sekirei pillar. The strongest Sekirei currently in existence. The power that she possessed was something, that was entirely on a different plane. The level of power was so magnificent, that she was actually more powerful than both Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha.

Such a revelation in itself would be enough to send a whole army scurrying away in fright. And in right sense too.

Again, if he had been anyone else other than who he was, then he too would have been frightened, at the mere prospect of even being in close proximity with such powerhouse monsters.

But that was the crux of the matter. He was not anyone else. He was Naruto Uzumaki. The one, who was able to go toe on toe with the Juubi itself. The one, who has been proclaimed as the one with the power of god.

There was a reason why both Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha's prowess were considered to be only a fraction, when compared to that of the legendary Sage of Six Paths. Even compared to the combined strength of both Miya and Karasuba…

He was still on an entirely different realm of power.

Karasuba had a maniacal grin on her face, as excitement of battle clearly reeked off her "So…this is the power of Sekirei pillar, huh" She spoke out, with her grin widening even more.

Miya merely stayed silent, as she still stared at the grey haired Sekirei, with a look in her eyes that represented the darkness of abyss.

Even Karasuba shivered under the Sekirei pillar's gaze.

As if on some unseen synchronization, both Miya and Karasuba tensed their muscles, while slightly bending on their legs. They gripped their swords tightly, as they looked at each other for an opportunity to strike.

With a kick to the ground once again, both of them launched themselves at each other for the second time. As they came closer and closer to each other, they thrusted forward their swords, pointing them at each other.

With just a few inches of gap before their swords could once again make contact, a flash of white and yellow came out of nowhere between them. All of a sudden, both the Sekirei women were thrown off in different directions. Miya was thrown off in the direction where all of Naruto's friends and Sekireis were standing, while Karasuba was thrown in the opposite direction to Miya.

Both the Sekireis twisted in mid air, and landed gracefully on their feet. With practiced dignity, Miya straightened herself with narrowed gaze on her face, as she tried to see who threw her away, only to receive a shock in the form of Naruto standing at the place, where she and Karasuba could have once again clashed just seconds ago.

"Naru-kun" She sounded vaguely shocked and surprised at her Ashikabi's interference. More than that, she was astounded by the fact that Naruto was able to outmatch both her and Karasuba's speed to throw them away.

Karasuba, who had recovered from her hurl, narrowed her eyes as she set her gaze on the blonde hokage, who stood at his place with an impassive expression on his face. She was visibly surprised by the fact that there could be someone, who could even outmatch both her and Miya's speed.

_'Interesting'_ She thought with a smirk, as a slight blush emerged on her cheeks while inspecting the man in front of her _'Is he more powerful than Miya?'_ Her breath quickened at the mere thought of this, as excitement once again started to surface from her mind. Her heartbeat accelerated the more she looked at this blonde enigma, as she tightly clutched the nodaichi in her hand _'Only one way to find out'_

With that thought, she quickly shooted from her place, as she raced towards Naruto, with her nodaichi positioned in way to impale Naruto directly in face.

_'No!'_ Miya thought with wide eyes, as she saw to her fright that Karasuba had focused her attention towards her Ashikabi, and had launched herself at him, with the intention to impale him

"Naru-kun!" She shouted in panic. She wasted no time, before quickly speeding towards her Ashikabi, who was quickly being approached by Karasuba.

"Naru-koi/Naru-tan!" Both Kazehane and Matsu, as they tried to dash towards Naruto, all the while fearing for his life.

Time once again seem to slow down for everyone, as they saw Karasuba approaching Naruto with the intention to impale him in the face, as the blonde stood unmoving at his place.

_'Dammit!'_ Miya screamed in her mind, as she saw with terror in her eyes that Karasuba was closer to Naruto, and she would not be able to reach in time "NARUTO!"

~~[Naruto Shippuuden Original Soundtrack 2] 03 – Gekiha~~

The sound of metal shattering to thousand echoed throughout the whole hall, as a still hovering Karasuba stared wide eyed at Naruto, with confusion and shock evident in her eyes. The metal pieces of the nodaichi blade was soaring around her, with only the hilt present in her hand, which was positioned in front of Naruto's face.

_'W-What?'_ She thought, as she tried to comprehend just what happened right now. One moment, she was going to impale him in the face, and another moment he was standing there, with his right hand thrust forward, as the blade of her nodaichi was shattered to thousand fragments.

Her eyes widened even further, when she noticed the change in blonde's eyes. No longer were they consisting of cerulean blue orbs, but rather a reddish-orange pigment markings around his eyes and horizontal, golden slitted-pupils appeared in his iris.

She also felt the inhuman amount of power expelling from Naruto…or rather, gushing into him.

Naruto was in Sage mode.

All this happened within the time frame of mere seconds, as time seemed to once again resume in its flow. Naruto quickly grabbed Karasuba's wrist, and snapped it by twisting it.

"Arrkk" She screamed in pain, but was given no time to recover, as all of a sudden, her whole body was twirled around by her arm. The hand latching onto her arm released its grip, only to grab her by her neck, and smash her to the ground, with her back to it.

The resulting impact of Karasuba with the ground was so magnificent, that it released a massive shockwave in all direction, resulting in a minor tremor, as cracks appeared around the smashed ground, where Karasuba laid.

All around, people were once again made to go through the shaking feeling at their feet, but this time they all held their ground.

During all this, Karasuba still had her eyes wide open, as she lay on the ground motionless, all the while staring directly into the mesmerizing eyes of Naruto which had reverted back to the electrifying cerulean blue orbs. Her heart started to thrum with even more vigor, as she stared at the man who had tamed her. Just the thought of being dominated by this man brought heat into her lions, as she felt aroused by the mere touch of him, even if it was due his hand on her neck. She closed her eyes in slight pleasure, while mildly suppressing a moan, before she opened them back to stare at him a heavy breath _'I found you'_ she thought with a smirk.

Naruto remained heedless of the thoughts of woman beneath him, as his electric blue eyes, which were void of any emotions, bore into Karasuba, threatening to pierce her soul. Unknown to him, this only resulted in escalating Karasuba's reaction, as she discretely shivered in pleasure at the gaze.

"Would that be suffice, Karasuba-san" He spoke up in a deep chilling voice, which was not at all helping Karasuba's case.

After few moments of lying on the ground, and going through some deep breathing, Karasuba seemed to regain her composure, as she smiled mildly at the blonde hokage "Yes" She nodded, with her smile never leaving her face "I apologize for my actions today, Naruto-san"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the quick submission from the grey haired woman, but decided to shrug it off, as he removed his hand from her neck, and stood up on his feet from his kneeling position.

The whole hall was in mute silence, as all of Naruto's friends smirked at their leader showcasing his otherworldly prowess. As for the case of all of Naruto's Sekirei, who were wide eyed at the dominant show of power from Naruto, they tried to process what just happened right now, with wide shocked eyes.

"Wh-What in the world happened right now?!" Matsu exclaimed, being the first one to comprehend the situation, but still being unable to fully grasp it in her mind.

Kazehana just stared at the man she loved with a speechless expression on her face _'Naru-koi'_ She thought with wide eyes, as she stood clutching her chest, an action which she had taken up the moment her beloved's life came in danger.

But it was Miya, who was most shocked out of her group, as she stood rooted to her place with a frozen expression adorning her face.

_'Naru-kun'_ Her voice echoed through her mind, as she stared at her Ashikabi with astonishment and amazement written all over her face _'Just how much powerful are you?'_

Karasuba seemed to recover from being ground slammed, as she slowly rose from the floor, to stand directly in front of Naruto. Then, she chanced a glance at the blonde hokage, who was studying her like a hawk, and smirked at him.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the behavior of the grey haired Sekirei in front of him. One moment, she had been acting like a bloodthirsty psychopath, and the next moment, like now, she was acting like a normal woman dusting her clothes of its dirt, as if she hadn't done all that she had today.

_'What an interesting…and confusing woman'_ He thought.

"I would like to say one thing" Her voice brought him back to focus, as she released a short sigh of breath. Naruto tilted his head curiously at her words, but let her continue her speech. Karasuba smirked at the blonde "And it is that…" Her smirk widened into a grin, as Miya tensed immediately in preparation for her Ashikabi's safety. Karasuba ignored the purplette, as she continued with her eyes draping over "That I have found you…_Naruto-chan_"

Her speech, which ended up in a seductive purr, left him clearly stumbling back on his feet, as he visibly blanched at her words _'Wh-What?!'_ He screamed in his mind, as his eyes were wide, with his blush visibly staining his face at both the grey haired Sekirei's tone and suffix for him.

He would have continued on his train of thoughts even more, but all that was thrown out of the window, as Karasuba abruptly grabbed his face, and slammed his lips to her.

"WHAT THE-!" Miya for the first time since her awakening lost her composure, but that was all she got to say, before the hall was floodlit in a bright show of light, that almost matched that of Miya, effectively blinding everyone present there.

After few seconds of light show, the illumination seem to shimmer down in its intensity, before vanishing totally, leaving a heavily gaping spectators in its wake.

After a few more moments of her lips lingering on her Ashikabi's lips, Karasuba retracted her face away from Naruto, while licking her lips sensually, as if to taste the lingering effect of the kiss. With her part done, she quickly released Naruto's face from her grip.

With Karasuba's grip no more supporting him, Naruto visibly stumbled back on his feet, before he tripped over his feet, and fell to the ground on his ass. Even still, his face had an atomic blush on his, as he put his fingers over his molested lips, with a wide eyed expression on his face.

Slowly, he lifted his head up to the woman who just now bonded with him, only to be met by a seductive smirk that was etched on Karasuba's face.

His blush just increased even more, if such a thing would have possible.

"Woah…" Kiba said with a wide eyed awed expression on his face "Damn, that was hot and intense!"

Kakashi started to giggle in his perverted manner uncontrollably, as he immediately started to scribble down notes "This is gold mine" He said with his perverted giggle "Violent dangerous woman tamed by powerful dominant warrior. This is gold mine!"

Matsu hearing this, started her own fit of perverted giggling "Fufufufufu"

Everyone who saw this, let out a sigh in resignation, even when they still reeled back in shock at the event that transpired right now, as they all thought in unison _'Great, there are two of them now'_

Kazehana, who somewhat recovered from all that transpired moments ago, let out a huge squeal, as she held her hands under chin, with an expression of heart in her eyes "It's love! The power of love! To even subdue the violence, it's the power of love!"

Lee, who saw Kazehana's enthusiasm, turned towards his sensei with a happy expression "Sensei! It's seems her flames of youth are burning as brightly as us!"

Gai looked back at his student with a fire in his eyes "Yosh Lee!" He replied with a shout "You are right!"

Neji sighed in defeat, as he massaged his temple _'I'm already having a headache'_

"What a drag…" Shikamaru muttered to himself "Troublesome blonde, and his troublesome Sekireis"

Miya, it seemed, was the only one who still wasn't able to recover from her shock "Wha-, How, When…" She drawled, with her wide eyes still present on her face.

Naruto, even through his atomic blush, was able gain a semblance of his sanity, as his mind rebooted and started to function. He looked around the whole room, gauging everyone's reaction to his winging of his fourth Sekirei, and only had one thought crossing his mind

_'When did my life became such a mess?'_

* * *

**Whew. Never thought I would get done with this chap. This chapter had so much drama, and fluffs that it really took me a while to conjure all that, without screwing it up royally.**

**Now, in case of attire, all the Sekirei are wearing the Disciplinary Squad uniform. You should know it by now.**

**Now as for Kazehana's case. Now, don't start howling that I was cruel to her in Naruto initially rejecting her, because…well, I have no excuse there, but I'm not cruel! (Denial is such a good thing)**

**Well, there could be this one reason, where whenever Kazehana's name comes up in my mind, it always conjures up an image of a heartbroken jilted lover. So…Yeah, maybe I'm a bit sadistic like that. Hehehehehe…**

**And as for Karasuba…Yes buddies, she has been tamed by Naruto! YEEEPEEEEE!**

**Well, it had been a challenge to write about her. What with the way her personality was. And I was not really fond of twisting her attitude and personality so much like other authors, that it would effectively leave an OC in place of Karasuba.**

**Well, all that aside, next chapter is where the real action starts, with the army arriving at the crash site. I hope you all ready for it.**

**That's all for now folks. If you liked this chap, then please leave the review. As is right, with the amount of feedback this fic is getting, its now in my top priority. This fic is getting more attention from me, than the Child of prophecy has.**

**Until next time. Ja Ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! I'm back, with a brand new chapter. Nothing much to say, except the fact that I'm grateful to all the feedbacks and responses this fic is getting. I sincerely thank all my readers, for making this fic a hit.**

**So, without wasting any time, let's get to the story!**

**…**

**Oh…yeah. Well, you know, I'm currently researching on the word 'Disclaimer'. I still don't know what it is.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The S-Plan**

_'Hinata-sama'_ Neji thought with a sad look on his face, as he casted a worried glance at the Hyuuga heiress.

From the moment Naruto had been bonded to Miya, his first Sekirei, a desolated and dismal look had appeared over Hinata's features. For her to look so dejected and hollow, it really made him feel sorry for the lavender eyed woman. And the more tragic part was that Hinata seemed to have masked her true emotions to herself, and was even laughing in fake manner, which was so surreal that if he hadn't known of her feelings beforehand, then he too would have been fooled by the act.

And it was not just Neji, who felt their heart reach out for the Hyuuga woman. Everyone from Konoha knew of the feelings, which Hinata had harbored for the blonde hokage for so long. To see her, watching her entire dream and visions crumble before her very eyes, it just made them feel as if some higher power was really doing some sort of injustice to her.

And they couldn't even blame Naruto for this. It may have been irony, or some sort of coincidence, but everyone had noticed one interesting fact, that never once had Naruto initiated a kiss voluntarily with his Sekirei. Each of the Sekirei had either forced themselves upon him, or the circumstances had forced Naruto to kiss them.

Starting from Miya, she was the first one to initiate the kiss with Naruto. And even then, it had not been with Naruto's consent. It had all been so sudden, that Naruto didn't even have the time to recover himself from the action. Matsu too had copied her predecessor's action, and one which she almost paid for. As for Kazehana's case, Naruto had been all but guiltied into winging the third Sekirei. Not much of a choice, given the situation it had turned out to be. And for the matter of Karasuba, well, the best term to use would be that she stole a kiss from Naruto.

And they also couldn't blame Naruto for not responding to Hinata's feelings and love, because they knew that Naruto had never known these emotions to begin with. Some would say that it's cruel from Naruto's part to have not even given his response to Hinata's confession. But then again, those people don't know the real Naruto.

As much as Naruto loved to sprout on the importance of bonds and loves, the harsh truth of the reality was that Naruto never knew and experienced them in first place. They knew this, because they were acquainted with Naruto's childhood. For someone, who said he valued his bonds and comradeship, the bitter truth of the reality was that he never knew the meaning of love in his entire life. He only held so much importance for love, because it was one such thing that he never knew and understood his whole life. He longed for it. He hoped to cherish them. And no one, but they themselves, and the villagers, were to blame for this.

They knew this. The villagers knew this. But still, it was of no use to feel ashamed and disgusted at a decade old past. And no matter how much they tried to rectify for the past, the damage was already done, and Naruto's emotional maturity was distorted for the rest of his life.

That's why, they could do nothing but feel sorry for the Hyuuga heiress. It took the four Sekireis to practically force themselves upon Naruto, to make him see that they loved him. If they hadn't done that, then they highly doubted that the Sekiries would have progressed any further than Hinata.

And from here on, they could only hope that these women would be able to help Naruto in recovering the bits and pieces of a life, that he should have received long ago. That they could heal Naruto from the wound, that was inflicted upon his fragile mind all those years ago.

They hoped that Naruto would truly realize what love is.

With these thoughts haunting their minds, everyone looked at Naruto, as they all sat in a large circular formation on the floor, with the newest addition into their group, Sekirei No. 05, Mutsu.

The introduction of the last Sekirei had been the one without much fanfare, unlike his four predecessors. Thankfully, Mutsu didn't react to anyone in the hall, for which everyone were quite grateful.

"Man…" Kiba drawled, as a look that was quite similar to that of disappointment came over his face "With the way things were going…I really thought Naruto would wing Mutsu too!" He exclaimed the last part, with a wide grin on his face.

Everyone, except Naruto's Sekirei of course, burst out into laughter when they heard Kiba's remark. In response, Naruto shot his dirtiest look at the Inuzuka clan head's direction.

"Hmm…" Choji hummed, as he put a contemplating expression on face "Now that I think about it, I always thought why Naruto was never with any woman all these years. Even though he has now been labeled as the most desirable bachelor by the female population in the Shinobi world"

"Maybe…he swings the other way" Sasuke said amusedly, as he had a smirk on his face.

"What was that teme!" Naruto bellowed, as everyone except his Sekireis, who were horrified by the implication, laughed at Naruto's expense.

Kiba suddenly had a dangerous glint in his eyes, as he stared at Sasuke "Oh, you would definitely know that Sasuke…" He said with a grin, that immediately put both Naruto and Sasuke on guard "After all, you and Naruto were each other's first kiss"

Instantly, the entire room rolled into the aisles, as most of the Konoha shinobis present there rolled on the floor in their laughter. The prominent exceptions in this case were obviously Naruto's Sekirei, who looked quite horrified at the revelation, with an ashen faced look on their face. Both Naruto and Sasuke looked all of a sudden like they had swollen something inedible, as their face turned green.

"Naru-tan…" At Matsu's quivering voice, Naruto turned his head towards her, to see her directing him a consternated look. When she saw that she got her Ashikabi's attention, she continued in a worried tone "You…You are interested in woman…Right?"

Naruto's eyes widened comically, when he heard that question "What?!" he shouted out, as his face burned bright red in embarrassment "What kind of question is that?!" He shouted out at the top of his lungs, never ever in the past five years feeling as embarrassed as he was feeling now.

Everyone snickered at the byplay, as the newest addition to the group and the recently awakened Sekirei, Mutsu stared at the scene with a raised eyebrow.

_'What an interesting bunch of people'_ He thought.

Miya, who was pale faced, shakily spoke up "N-Naru-kun…Is it true?"

Naruto turned towards his first Sekirei with twitching eyebrows "What is true?" He asked in irritation, having recently experienced the jab at his sexuality.

Miya, who still looked pale, continued "-That you had your first kiss with a boy?"

Her Ashikabi couldn't be a gay to give his first kiss to a boy…could he?

Naruto's face gained an even more green color, while his twitching spread from his eyebrows to his entire body, as every person in the room, except his Sekireis and of course Sasuke, were sent tumbling down to the floor in their laughter.

"Aargghh!" Both Naruto and Sasuke exclaimed, as they shot up from the floor while clutching their hands over their mouth, and quickly dashed towards the nearest washroom in the spaceship. Loud gagging sounds started came from there, as every Konoha shinobi gained a renewed vigor in their laughter.

Miya seemed to recover from her previous state, as she blinked at the way the situation turned out

"Ara…" She said confusedly, as she put a hand over her cheek while looking at the door, through which her Ashikabi and Sasuke rushed towards the washroom "…Is it something I said?"

The only answer she was met with was loud laughters from her husband's comrades.

* * *

"Arrghh…" Naruto groaned, as his face looked visibly tired with the vomiting he to endure just recently. Few seats away from him, Sasuke too mimicked his expression, as he too looked quite grim faced.

Suddenly, a pair of hands snaked around Naruto's torso, as the back of his head was placed on a pair of two soft mounds of flesh

"Naru-koi…" A husky voice breathed past his ears, resulting in him feeling shudders going down his spine. The owner of the voice rubbed her cheeks against Naruto's, as she continued in the same husky voice "I could make you feel better, my beloved"

Naruto had to visibly restrain himself from letting out a pleasured moan at her ministrations "K-Kazehana-chan…" He rasped out, forcing every bit of his will to not groan out in pleasure. And the reasons for these were visibly clear, as Kazehana's hands treaded down dangerously towards Naruto's lower body.

Everyone present there silently blushed at the sexual intimacy, that was being showcased before them. Except for Kakashi and Matsu, both of whom had blushes staining their cheeks, but were also giggling like mad perverts. Karasuba had her eyebrows twitching at the scene in front of her.

"Kazehana…"

Miya's voice cut through the air like a hot knife through butter, as darkness started to envelop the air around her. A sense of despair and dread started to permeate the surrounding, as Miya's eyes gained a dangerous glint in them.

"Blatant display of sexuality with our Ashikabi in public…"

Everyone present in the hall, Sekirei and humans alike, started to cower in fright at the aura that Miya was emitting. The only one who was not frightened by what was transpiring was none other than Naruto, as he stared at the phenomenon behind Miya with interested eyes.

"-is prohibited"

These words were the trigger, when something happened that scared the living lights out of everyone except Naruto, as they stared with horror in their eyes, at the thing that slowly formed behind Miya. It was a mask. And not just any mask, but a hannya mask, that seemed to have been summoned straight from the deepest pits of hell.

And what made it all worse, was the fact that Miya did all these with a deceptively sweet, a bit too sweet, smile on her face.

"Now, do you understand what I said, Kazehana" She said in a sweet tone, with that fake pleasant smile on her face.

Kazehana merely nodded her head furiously, as she still found her voice to be nonexistent in the presence of the abomination, that had manifested itself behind Miya's surrounding.

And just like that, the pressure was lifted off the air, as the air around Miya instantly cleared, as if the hannya mask was never there to begin with. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, as the dreaded abomination was no longer scaring living daylights out of them.

"M-Miya-tan" Matsu spoke up in a shaky voice, as she had a slight grim look on her face "Wh-What was that?!"

Miya tilted her head curiously, as she stared at the red haired Sekirei with an innocent look "What are talking about Matsu?" She asked in a tone, that was laced with so much fake innocence that it just couldn't be called innocent.

Matsu seemed to be even more terrified by this response "B-But…that thing. M-Miya-tan, you must surely know that!" she exclaimed in hysteresis.

Miya once again had that fake pleasant smile on her face, albeit this time, there was no hannya mask, as her eyes crinkled pleasantly "I have no idea what you talking about" She said innocently.

Matsu, along with Kazehana and all the other shinobis present there, paled when they heard this. Naruto just stared at the proceedings with an amused face.

Shikamaru turned towards Naruto with a pale face "Naruto…I pity you"

Every shinobi present there nodded their head in agreement. Naruto raised an amused eyebrow at this, but he had no other response, as he let out a chuckle while holding the shaking form of Kazehana.

After some time, everyone settled back into their seats, with the lightness of the situation evaporating away. Their faces gained calm expression, as the seriousness of the situation started to weigh down on everyone. They looked at their blonde leader, to see him wearing a serious contemplative expression.

Naruto merely glanced at them for a second, before resuming back in his musing. His mind drifted towards the actions that all the minor villages took together.

There was a good reason why he was a bit reluctant to let himself and his shinobis to join this assault defense. If he were to by chance let either himself or shinobis under his commands to join the attack, then not only would it mean a shift in his stance, but it could very well result in an elemental nationwide scandal.

The concept, though sneaky and underhanded, was really simple. On one hand, the army that was going to assault would not only be able to get their hands on the fascinating extraterrestrial element, that could very well give them the necessary boost to be the next major hidden village, but on the other hand, they could also place the group of shinobis that would come from a major village to investigate to be in between rock and a hard place.

And the real plotting starts with the next step. By ensuring that no minor village would be left out of the alliance, it only left the possibility of a major shinobi village to send their shinobis for investigation. And by doing that, they-

"Naruto"

Shikamaru called out, snapping him out of his thoughts. He blinked to himself, while coming back to reality, as he looked at all his friend and Sekirei, who were looking at him concernedly.

Shikamaru narrowed his gaze at Naruto "Naruto…you are awfully getting lost in your thoughts lately"

Naruto let out a dry chuckle, when he heard this "How _can't_ I?" He said with a bitter smile, that caught everyone off guard. His Sekireis looked at him concernedly, but he ignored them, as he narrowed his eyes "I was thinking about the motive behind this army attack"

Sasuke looked confused at his words "Motive…What other motive could they have, other than acquiring the Sekirei spaceship?"

Naruto chuckled ruefully to himself, an action that immediately set everyone on alert and caused his Sekireis to gaze more worriedly at their Ashikabi. Naruto then looked at Sasuke with a mirthless smile "Its…not that simple, Sasuke"

"What is there to not understand Naruto?" Sakura asked with a frown, as an expression of confusion was etched on her face.

Shikamaru eyes suddenly widened, as he realized what Naruto was trying to insinuate "Shit!" He cursed to himself, as he gritted his teeth in barely constrained anger.

Naruto's eyes softened, when he saw that Shikamaru had deduced the facts "So you have realized it, huh" He said in a soft voice "As expected of you, Shikamaru"

Shikamaru clenched his fist, as he visibly looked upset "Naruto…even after all that you have done for them…" He closed his eyes, while his voice shook slightly "They repay you like this"

Naruto gained a resigned smile on his face "No need to be upset Shikamaru. I knew that they had been plotting against me for quite some time" He said softly.

Shikamaru merely remained silent, as his face showed just how much upset he was.

"Just what the hell is going on?!" Sakura shouted out, as she slammed her fist onto the floor before her. Everyone nodded in agreement to Sakura, as they all looked visibly upset at being left out of the loop.

All of Naruto's Sekirei, even Karasuba, looked visibly tensed, as they continued to gaze worriedly at their Ashikabi. From what they have heard up until now, they could deduce the fact that Naruto is some kind of danger, with someone plotting against him. Just what the danger was, they couldn't grasp it.

Shikamaru looked visibly consternated, as looked at everyone "It's about Naruto getting disgraced and undignified by participating in this defence"

"!"

Everyone were thrown out of a loop, when they heard this. Their faces clearly spoke of the shock that was currently coursing through their mind and body, as they turned their wide eyes towards Naruto for confirmation.

Naruto merely nodded at them, with a grimace written on his face "It's true" He replied, as he once again sighed in defeat "In fact, I know that they have been plotting for my downfall for quite some time"

"What!" Sakura screamed in rage. Others around her were not faring better, as they had an expression of shock and anger written all over their face. Sakura ignored them, as she continued "But how could you be disgraced for protecting a helpless alien race!"

Naruto closed his eyes, as he pursed his lips "It's not that simple Sakura" He said in a soft tone.

"Then you explain it!"

Naruto once again sighed at Sakura's persistence. Also, the looks that his Sekireis were giving him were not at all helping the case. With a resigned expression, he turned towards Shikamaru "Shikamaru…could you explain it to them. Surely you must have deduced it by now"

Shikamaru once again grimaced at that, as he bit back a snarl that threatened to escape his mouth "The United Shinobi Council" He whispered harshly.

"Huh?" Everyone blinked at that statement. What was the role of this independent body in the plotting of Naruto's downfall?

The United Shinobi Council was an independent body that was co-founded by Naruto, along with all the other leaders of all the major and minor shinobi nations, immediately after the Great Fourth Shinobi War. It was an external and independent body, whose purpose was to govern over all the Shinobi and prevent another Great Shinobi War from breaking out. The higher ups in this body were chosen through democratic means, by an elemental nation wide voting poll.

The sad news of the current situation is that the officials in this autonomous body are getting day by day more corrupt. The power granted to them has unfortunately gotten to their heads, and they are trying to dictate everything that comprises the Shinobi world.

What's more unfortunate is that it's true. They now really do dictate everything that comprises the Shinobi world. They have an almost veto power over the economic flow that exist in the Shinobi world, with them regulating mission distributions and trade affairs.

"United Shinobi Council?" Sasuke said with a frown "What has that to do with the threat to Naruto's status?"

Shikamaru shook his head at Sasuke's question "It has everything to do with that governing body Sasuke" He replied. He slightly hung his head, as a frown marred his face "The only one they fear in this entire Shinobi world is our Hokage, Naruto"

Everyone turned their head to Naruto's direction, who had his eyes closed with a calm expression on his face.

Shikamaru continued "He is possibly the only one in this entire Shinobi world who possibly holds more sway over the people, than that possessed by the Council"

Tenten interjected "And they fear such power, that is possessed by a single person"

Shikamaru nodded "Yes…They fear that Naruto could overthrow them, if they made the slightest mistake. They fear that Naruto could easily dissolve the governing body that he himself co-founded"

Silence reigned over the room, as everyone contemplated over Shikamaru's words. Miya looked concernedly at her Ashikabi, as she laid her hand on his shoulder, but was only met with a smile in response from him.

Shikamaru sighed, as he once again continued "And this army invasion provides them a perfect opportunity to discredit him"

"!"

Everyone was once again shocked at those words. They could neither believe nor grasp the meaning behind Shikamaru's words

Ino decided to be the vocal one "What!" She exclaimed with a shocked expression "How can he be discredited for trying to save a helpless alien race!" She repeated the same words that were spoken by Sakura few moments ago.

Naruto released a sigh, as he decided to continue for Shikamaru "It's because this would give them an opportunity to tarnish my reputation, and in effect produce an economical threat to Konoha in general"

Kiba frowned at Naruto's words "What? But how could that happen?"

Naruto pursed his lips, contemplating his next words, but decided to just go with it "It's because…they would start to question my credibility in maintaining my words, that is me proclaiming to maintain a peace and neutral stance, only to participate in this battle. This would in effect reduce the influx of missions and trade relations that the Council regulates, as my word could no longer be trusted by the customers"

Shikamaru decided to interject "And this would in effect start to heavily weigh down upon Naruto's image as a Hokage. The depression in the economy of Konoha would effectively render Naruto as an ineffective Hokage" Here, Shikamaru's face darkened a little, as he revealed the plotting against Naruto "And an ineffective Hokage-"

"-Is no longer worth to be Hokage" Sasuke finished with a scowl, as he grasped the underlying of the plotting against their leader.

Almost everyone gasped at the revelation, as they realized how deep-rooted the plotting was against the blonde Hokage.

"What!" Sakura screamed in absolute rage at this revelation "They are trying to rob Naruto off from his dream!" She turned towards Naruto with a livid expression on her face "Naruto, wasn't it your dream to be Hokage?!" She exclaimed.

Naruto sighed when he heard this, and directed his former teammate a resigned smile "Yes Sakura…It was my dream to become Hokage. But…" Naruto looked down at the floor with a soft expression "It's also my vision to never let a wrong happen in front of my eyes…especially when I have the power to prevent it" He said in a soft voice.

Everyone quieted down, as they heard Naruto's words with a stunned expression on their face. Some of them even started to smile, as they thought how Naruto, even after all these years, never lost his charisma. After this, Naruto said nothing more, as silence reigned over the hall once again.

Miya, in particular, was absolutely shocked and scandalized at the revelations of some faction plotting the downfall of her Ashikabi. She once again shakily rested her hand on his shoulder, as she wore a delicate expression on her face "N-Naru-kun…" She whispered out in a trembling voice.

Naruto didn't respond to Miya's gesture, as he looked down at the floor with a forlorn expression on his face. When another set of hands snaked around his torso, and hugged his frame, did he snap out of his trance. He turned his head to see who embraced him, only to come face to face with Kazehane, who wore a soft expression on her face.

"Naru-koi…" Kazehane whispered softly, as she rested her head on his shoulder, and nuzzled his neck "Even though your dream is at stake, you are still willing to save my race at all cost" She raised her hand, as she caressed her Ashikabi's cheek with a smile on her face "This is why you are my hero, Naru-koi"

Naruto let smile crawl up his lips, as he saw everyone, including his four Sekireis, smiling at him. He momentarily closed his eyes, as he released a deep sigh, before opening them back with a clearly visible determined look on his face.

"Everyone" He said in a loud but calm authoritative voice "Let's begin the planning for the operation S-plan"

* * *

A figure stared continuously at the screen, which continued to show Naruto's photo, as he contemplated the move he had made the minor villages to take at this moment.

"You have been staring at the screen for awfully too long" A voice came from behind, which snapped the figure out of his trance.

The owner of the voice had an aristocratic appearance, with his silky brown hair and purple eyes. He was wearing what appeared to be a highly expensive black tuxedo.

At hearing the voice, the figure turned his head around to face the person who called him, with a smirk etched on his face "It's nothing…." He said with his smirk, as he turned back to once again stare at the screen "I was just thinking how this man turned from a talentless brat to a living God in human flesh" He said, while referring to the person on the screen.

"Hmm…You do have a lot of history with him. Isn't that right…Orochimaru" The anonymous person said with a calm smile on his face.

The now revealed Orochimaru started to chuckle, as his eyes never left the photo of Naruto "Yes I have…Saito Ryusuke, Governor of the United Shinobi Council"

At this, the now revealed Saito also joined the chuckle with Orochimaru, as he walked forward to stand beside the Snake Sennin, and joined in on staring at Naruto's picture on the screen.

"I hope the steps we have taken just now would be enough for Naruto Uzumaki's fall from grace" Saito said, while continuing to stare at the screen.

"Hmm…" Orochimaru hummed, with his eyes never leaving the screen, as a sickening smile crept up his lips "Don't worry…After all, I'm master mind behind this plan"

* * *

Naruto released a deep sigh, as he scanned the layout of the map in front of him on the screen. It had come as big surprise for him and his company, when he learned that Matsu could control electric equipments with just a nigh thought. So, they had her launch an image transmitter into the sky, and capture the layout image of the full battleground that they were going to use.

The whole thing just proved that the Sekirei species were a hugely versatile species in terms of powers.

"So…" Naruto started off, as he stared the map of the landscape on the screen "The enemy is going to arrive from the north, isn't it?" He asked, while looking at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru nodded in affirmative "Yes, that's what the report came from our spy intel"

Naruto stared seriously at the screen, as his eyes gained a cold calculative look, that sent shivers down the spine of everyone present there "The intel report also stated that there would an aerial force, coming right behind the army in a few lapse of seconds" He stated in serious tone.

Shikamaru nodded with a serious expression of his own "That's true. And not only that, but those flight crafts, which would come hovering above us…" Shikamaru grimaced a little, as he continued "also contains Hydrogen bombs"

Sakura gasped at the revelation, as she stared disbelievingly at Shikamaru "Oh no…" She trailed off, with wide shocked eyes.

Kiba stared questionably at pink haired kunoichi "What's the matter Sakura? It's just a bomb right? After facing so many bijudama's in the previous war, I don't think some third rate human made bombs could frighten us"

Everyone nodded in agreement with Kiba, but Naruto and Kakashi remained silent, as a more serious expression dawned on their features. All of Naruto's Sekirei, along with Mutsu, stared curiously at Sakura, on this Hydrogen bomb matter.

"Sakura-san" Miya called out, gaining Sakura's attention, as she continued "Should we be concerned about this Hydrogen bomb?"

"Yes…" Sakura whispered with an anxious look on her face "You all should" She said softly.

Ino suddenly had a concerned look on her face, as she looked at Sakura "Why is that, Sakura?" She asked tenderly.

Sakura had a slight grimace on her features, as she looked at everyone "You people would not understand this, until you see it with you own eyes"

As she said this, she suddenly made a hand sign, and the whole scenario changed from that of a spaceship to an open landscape. Everyone noticed something dropping from the sky towards the ground at a far distance.

Kazehana looked around with a perplexed expression on her face "What's going on?" She asked, with confusion evident in her voice.

"This is a genjutsu" Sasuke explained, gaining the attention of all the Sekireis present there. Seeing this, he continued "It's an illusionary technique, that is capable of projecting images towards your opponents, and disrupting their perception towards reality"

Every Sekirei looked awed at that. Matsu in particular looked certainly impressed at this ability.

"Incredible…" She murmured, as she looked around at the illusion with impressed eyes "To think Shinobis are capable of this"

All the other four Sekireis nodded in agreement with Matsu, as they looked at the thing in the sky at a far away distance from them, that was speeding towards the ground.

"That thing" Sakura said, while pointing towards the object that was speeding towards the ground "Is a nuclear bomb. On impact with the ground, it would result in a massive explosion"

As if on cue, the bomb made impact with the ground. The result was catastrophic, as a tremendous explosion detonated at the site of impact, and a massive amount of shockwave and heat was released from it, that even frightened the Shinobis and Sekireis present there. A mushroom cloud of titanic proportion easily reached up to the sky, as the whole landscape was leveled under the explosion.

The whole scenery changed, as everyone found themselves back at the hall of the spaceship.

Kiba almost stumbled in his own seat, as he wore a bewildered expression on his face "H-Holy Shit!" He exclaimed with wide shocked eyes "W-What the hell w-was that?!"

Sakura gained a fierce grimace on her face "That…was a nuclear explosion"

Sasuke had a serious expression on his features "That explosion…was actually more powerful than that of a standard bijudama" He said gravely, while looking at Sakura.

Miya, along with all the other Sekireis, looked quite shaken at the scene they were presented to.

"Unbelievable…" Miya whispered with an amazed expression on her face, while looking down at the floor.

Sakura shook her head at Sasuke's words, as she suddenly gained a frightened look "No, what's more frightening is that the Hydrogen bomb is…" Her voice slightly trembled in her fright "Actually 500 times more destructive than the nuclear explosion we just saw"

"F-Five hundred times!" Kiba sputtered out, as by now, he gained an absolutely frightened expression on his face. Others were not faring too well, as they too started to panic at the frightening possibility of facing such destructive power.

"Enough!"

Naruto's commanding voice reverberated across the whole hall, as everyone halted in their panic, and looked at the blonde Hokage, who looked calm and composed amidst the panic that was surrounding him.

Naruto gazed coolly at everyone, as he spoke out in an authoritative tone "That's enough everyone! We are not here to chicken out, but to save an entire species of extraterrestrial race from the machinations and greed of people, who would not hesitate in enslaving and dissecting them to gain their powers. Do you all understand!" He shouted, while leaking a calm but powerful aura into the atmosphere.

The effect was instantaneous, as everyone calmed down from their panic state, and nodded back at Naruto with a determined look on their face. Seeing this, Naruto nodded back at them with a satisfied look on his face.

Karasuba licked her lips, as she looked at her Ashikabi with sultry look on her face "Ahhh…you got me all horny with that commanding act, _Naru-chan_" She whispered in a husky tone at him.

Naruto suddenly gained a fierce blush on his face at that, but unfortunately, there was more for his torment, as another voice came right beside his ear.

"Crow-chan over there is right, Naru-koi" Kazehana whispered into his ear, as she started to sensually rub his chest "You were so manly moments ago" She remarked with a sexy smile, as she stared at her Ashikabi with her half lidded eyes.

Both of them would have continued in their endeavor, were it not for one single factor.

"Karasuba. Kazehana..." Miya's voice suddenly pierced the air, as she eyed both the flirting Sekireis with a dangerous glint. Suddenly, she looked behind Naruto "And you too Matsu" She said in a calm eerie voice.

Matsu suddenly froze right behind Naruto, with her arms threatening to snake around Naruto's torso, as she looked at Miya with a frightened expression.

The air around Miya started to darken; as she stared at them with a sweet smile on her face "Sexual innuendo's and flirting with our Ashikabi, right before the mission…is prohibited"

Although the mask didn't materialize this time, the effect was still the same, as both Kazehana and Matsu nodded frantically at Miya, as they stared at the purplette with wary eyes.

Meanwhile, Karasuba clicked her tongue "Che" She huffed in irritation.

Shikamaru chuckled at the scene in front of him, as he turned towards Naruto with appraising eyes "Good work there Naruto, for calming everyone down" His face then adopted a serious expression, as he turned towards the screen, which showcased the map of the battlefield "As for the case of the Hydrogen bombs…I think we can turn those things into our favor" He finished with smirk.

Everyone blinked at that, as they contemplated over Shikamaru's words. Their faces clearly showed their expression of confusion.

Sasuke decided to voice everyone's thought, as he looked at Shikamaru with a frown "What do mean by that Shikamaru?" He asked, with confusion evident in his voice.

Shikamaru smirked even more at this "We can do that…by using the power of the wind"

Kazehana immediately perked up, when she heard this "Wind?" She asked with interested eyes.

Shikamaru nodded, as he turned towards Naruto "Yes, we could have Naruto here" He said, while pointing towards the blonde Hokage "Use his power over the winds, to control the projectile of the jet planes that would carry those bombs"

Kazehana turned towards her Ashikabi with a stunned expression on her face "You have power over wind!" She remarked with a shocked visage.

Naruto scratched his cheek embarrassingly "Well…" He trailed off; as he got slightly shy all of a sudden "You could say that…"

A squeal erupted from Naruto's third Sekirei, as Kazehana clasped Naruto into a fierce hug, with an ecstatic expression on her features.

"I can't believe it!" She shouted, as hugged her Ashikabi to her breast with a joyful expression.

"A-And I can't breathe!" Naruto muffled through her breast, while being suffocated due to air loss.

Shikamaru sighed at the big breasted Sekirei's antics, as he decided to ignore them "As I was saying" He spoke to the others "Naruto will use his power over the winds, to control the projectile of the Jet planes" His features gained a serious expression, as he continued "If what I read about the Jet planes are right, then they are able to achieve flight because of buoyancy effect"

"Buoyancy effect?" Kiba parroted while scratching his head, as an utterly confused expression dawned on his face.

Sakura sighed at Kiba's antic, and decided to explain the basics "Kiba" She called him out, effectively gaining his attention. Seeing this she continued "Buoyancy effect is the upward force, that is exerted by a medium upon an object in opposition to the object's weight that is being exerted downwards due to the gravity. Now do you understand?"

Kiba had an owlish expression on his face, as he once again idly scratched his head "Urmm…was that supposed to help?" He asked lamely.

Sakura suddenly gained a twitching eyebrow, as everyone, including the Sekireis, present there snickered at Sakura's plight. In the end, all Sakura did was sigh in resignation.

Shikamaru sighed once again, as he decided to continue his explanation on his plan "As I was saying, the jet planes achieve flight through the usage of buoyancy effect. If we could have Naruto make the upper atmosphere in the sky more dense than the lower atmosphere" Shikamaru suddenly gained a smug smirk, as he continued "Then the planes would crash land into their own army, even before they could reach us"

Tenten gained an enlightened expression, as she got excited "I get it!" She exclaimed in excitement, while slamming her right fist into her left palm "This would result in the weapons that are stored in the planes to be detonated over the area where the army stands, and turn their own weapons against them" She gained a bright smile as she looked at Shikamaru "Which would, in effect, take out half of their army!"

Shikamaru nodded in affirmative with a slight smile of his own "Yes Tenten…that's the gist of it"

Everyone started to get excited at implication, as confidence started to seep into the minds of every person present there. Naruto smiled through Kazehana's breast, as he saw this.

Calmly, Naruto removed himself from his Sekirei's embrace, ignoring Kazehana's pout, as he looked at Shikamaru with a serious expression "So Shikamaru, what I need to do is make the upper atmosphere more dense than the lower one. Isn't that right?" He asked the master strategist.

Shikamaru nodded in confirmation to Naruto words.

Naruto gained a smile, as he opened his mouth to give his consent, but was suddenly beaten to it by another voice.

"There's no need for that"

Every neck present in the hall snapped towards Kazehana, who just now interjected Naruto and Shikamaru's conversation. Everyone raised their eyebrows in confusion at the Sekirei's words.

Naruto gained a confused expression on his face, when he heard his third Sekirei's statement "Kaze-chan…" He muttered with a frown "What did you meant by that?" He asked, while furrowing his brows in confusion.

Kazehana just smiled demurely at her Ashikabi, as she laid her hand upon Naruto's "That's because, Naru-koi…I also have the power over the wind"

Everyone present there widened their eyes, when they heard this.

Naruto, in particular, was staring at his third Sekirei in astonishment "Oh…wow" He whispered, while looking amazed and equally happy at this revelation.

Kazehana merely smiled joyfully at her Ashikabi.

"Hmm…" Shikamaru hummed, as he gained a smile at this revelation "Well…this makes things a lot more easier, I guesss" He remarked with a smirk on his face. He then turned to look at Kazehana with a serious expression "Then I guess you would be handling the job of making the air in the sky denser. Could you do that?" He asked the wind Sekirei.

Kazehana nodded back in acceptance, as a reply to Shikamaru's question.

Shikamaru gained a satisfied smirk on his face at this "Then I guess that half of the army would be done for after the whole mishap" He then suddenly gained a grave expression on his face, as he looked at all five Sekireis "And the other half of the army is all up to you people now" He stated, as a forlorn expression dawned on his features "Try to finish them off…because you all know what would happen, if Naruto gets dragged into this war" He stated with grave tone.

"I know" Miya answered immediately, as a determined look came upon her face "And I won't let any harm befall upon my Ashikabi"

The other three Sekireis nodded in agreement, with a determined expression of their own on their features. Mutsu merely sat at his place, with a bored look on his face.

Everyone smiled, as they saw how much the four Sekireis cared for their Ashikabi.

Naruto's lips twitched into a slight smile, as he saw the protectiveness of his Sekireis over him. It really warmed his heart, to see how much his Sekireis cared for him.

"You are lucky to have them in your life"

At Sasuke's voice, Naruto turned towards the Uchiha, only to see the Sharingan wielder smirking at him.

Seeing this, Naruto merely smiled serenely in reply, as he turned back towards his Sekirei "Yes…I guess I am" He replied with grateful smile on his face

* * *

"So…this is the site of impact, huh" One Shinobi remarked, as he viewed the scenery in front of him.

"It is…" Another Shinobi stated "And there's the spaceship too" He said, while pointing towards the outline of the massive spacecraft.

Many murmurs started to echo across the area, as a massive army, consisting of two thousand Shinobis stood over the war torn landscape, that was once used in the Great Fourth Shinobi War.

"Enough!" A voice echoed across the whole landscape, originating from the commander of the entire army, Kisiko Masatsu, as he looked at his troop with a strict face "That's enough!" He shouted at them "We are not here for gossiping or playing around. We are here on a mission!" He roared at them, while his face fixated on a glare, that was directed at the entire army "And don't forget, that a team from major Shinobi village could be here for investigation"

The whole army got serious, as all of them tensed at the implication.

Suddenly, a beep came from the pocket of the commander. Kisiko frowned, as he took out a phone from his pocket, and placed it over his ear. After few moments, he suddenly gained a smirk on his face, as he put the phone back in his pocket. He turned towards his army, with the same smirking expression on his face.

"Alright guys!" He shouted at his army "The aerial troops are coming here. We are now safe to move forward. If something dangerous does comes out of the spaceship…" Suddenly, he gained a vicious smirk on his face, as he continued "Then we will drop the bomb over them"

The entire army as a whole cheered at their commander's words.

Kisiko was about to move forward in the spaceship's direction, when he suddenly noticed four figures standing over a distant cliff, that was near the spaceship. His eyes squinted, as he tried to identify the figures who were standing there. That's when he noticed that the one's standing over the cliff were three women and one man.

_'What are they doing over there?'_ He thought, while narrowing his eyes in suspicion _'And why are they standing so close to the spaceship?'_

Suddenly, they all heard a buzzing sound coming from the sky, as pointed objects at a far distance became visible in the upper atmosphere.

"The aerial troop has arrived!" One Shinobi shouted in joy. Other's too joined in the celebration, as they cheered for the arrival of the jet planes.

Kisiko turned back towards the four figures with a smirk on his face _'I don't know who you four are. But…'_ He thought, as a smug expression came over his face _'You won't be able to defend the spaceship from us'_

As the jet planes became visible to naked eyes, they suddenly started to lose their control in unison. It seemed as if the planes were unable to handle its own weight, as they started to descend towards the ground…where the back portion of the army was standing.

"H-Hey! What the hell is going on?!" One shouted, as he saw to his fright that the planes were descending towards their direction.

"T-They are coming towards us!" Another one shouted.

"Oh Shit!" Another shouted in total fright at the impending doom.

Mass panic spread across the whole army, as they saw that the jet planes lost their control over their flight, and were falling at great speed towards their direction.

And finally, the inevitable happened as the planes crashed right behind the army. The result of the impact was totally catastrophic, as a gigantic explosion of titanic proportion that was never seen by the humanity before, occurred at the plane crash.

The shockwave of the humungous explosion even thrashed away the front portion of the army off their feet, as half of the army that consisted of its back portion was wiped off from the face of the earth, without even leaving behind a trace in its wake.

An enormous mushroom cloud erupted to the sky, as the clouds in the sky moved away in a circular pattern, due to the tremendous force of the explosion.

"Damn…" Kazehana muttered, as she saw the inhuman amount of destruction that was playing before her eyes "Humans really have some dangerous technologies" She muttered casually, without taking her eyes away from the scenery in front of her.

Karasuba merely stared at the scene that was transpiring in front of her with a smirk on her face.

Miya ignored Kazehana's words, as she gazed at destruction in front of her with apathetic eyes. In her mind, she thought that all these people deserved such fate, as they not only tried to enslave her entire race, but were also plotting the downfall of her Ashikabi.

She could never forgive such transgression.

Kisiko stared at destruction brought upon half of his army with a horrified expression. His face then contorted into that of utter rage, as he turned towards the four figures standing on top of the cliff.

"You…" His voice quivered in his rage. After some breathing, he leveled his breathing, as he gazed back at them heatedly. As he looked at them with hate in his eyes, he thought back to the phenomenon, that led to the plane crashing into his army. The way the air current suddenly changed in the upper atmosphere, the way all the plane descended down at once in unison…

Only one person in his knowledge could cause such a phenomenon.

"Tell me…" He spoke loudly for the Sekireis standing on the cliff to hear. Seeing that he got their attention, he continued with narrowed eyes "Is…Naruto Uzumaki behind this!"

All the four Sekireis standing on the cliff recoiled back in extreme shock, at the accusing that was directed at them.

Miya gained a scowl in her feature, as she stared at the human who was trying to blame her Ashikabi. She remembered that if word got out that her Ashikabi was commanding this defence, then it could lead to huge problems for him. This thought caused her scowl to grow even more.

Karasuba frowned at human's accusation "Silence worthless human!" She shouted at the commander of the opposing army, as she glared heatedly back at him "A pathetic weakling like you has right to question us!"

Kisiko snarled at the insult that was directed at him, but smartly remained silent, as he analysed the situation before him. With the way they were speaking to him, he guessed that they were the aliens from the spaceship.

_'Hmph, You say that, don't you?'_ He thought with malicious smile on his face _'Then I guess that what I'm going to say next won't affect you people_' He thought, while his smile turned into smirk.

"Well…Then, I guess it's good that Naruto Uzumaki is not involved" He said to them in a calm voice.

Miya, along with Sekireis, furrowed their brows at the commander, but eased up slightly, as they thought that the commander was no longer suspicious of Naruto.

"After all, there's no way that disgusting pest among humans called Naruto Uzumaki would defend you guys"

Something inside Miya snapped, the moment she heard those words of the commander. Her face started to lower, as a shadow was casted over her whole facial features.

"You…" Even Kazehana seemed to have lost her calm, as for the first time in her life; she was looking at someone with pure unadulterated hatred in her eyes for insulting her Ashikabi and beloved "How dare you!" She yelled in her rage.

Karasuba looked absolutely livid at insulting one of the only person she respected and admired in this world "How dare you insult him, you pathetic waste of space!" she shouted with an unbridled rage in her facial expression.

Even Mutsu looked displeased at someone insulting their leader and commander.

Back in the spaceship, Naruto cursed to himself, as he watched proceeding in the battlefield on the screen in front of him.

"Shit!" He cursed to himself, as he saw what the commander of the opposing army wanted to achieve.

Any further thought was cut off from him, as all of a sudden he was hit by a massive wave of emotions out of nowhere. He could define these emotions with pin point accuracy.

Hatred. Lots of hatred. That's what the quantity of the emotional wave represented. His face was sweating heavily under the pressure of emotional weight that had been thrusted upon him all of a sudden.

How? How did this happen? Where did that come from? Why is he affected so severely by them, when no other person in the room looked affected by it.

These questions swirled inside his mind, as he slightly gasped for air, all the while facing the intensity of the emotions that hit him all of a sudden.

**"Naruto"**

_'Kurama!'_ Naruto yelled in his thought, as tried to reign over his emotions, which was suddenly misbalanced by this unknown source _'What the hell is happening to me?!'_ He asked in a scream at his inner tenant.

**"It's from your Sekireis, Naruto. Or to be more specific, it's from the bonds that you have created with them"**

Naruto's eyes widened at the revelation _'The bonds!'_ He yelled at Kurama _'You mean to say it's on an empathetic level!'_ The tone of his voice represented just how much shocked he was at this revelation.

**"Yes, besides, I think you have more important things to worry about"**

_'What do mea-'_ He thought, when he suddenly thought of the source behind emotional wave _'Shit!'_ He cursed to himself in his mind, as his eyes traced its way back to the screen.

It's at that moment, that he noticed that Matsu too had an enormous change in her expression. Her face had an expression of uncontrolled rage etched on it, as she stared at the figure of the commander on the screen with dark expression. A stark contrast from the one she usually has.

"Naruto" A concerned voice came from Sakura, who had been observing Naruto's face take a transition from that of calm to sweating and gasping.

Naruto glanced at her, as he shook his head "I don't have time to explain" He said, as he fumbled with the earpiece in his right ear.

Back at the battlefield, all the female Sekireis glared with unparalleled hatred at the commander of the invading army.

"Girls!" A voice suddenly came from the earpieces that all the Sekireis were wearing.

"Naru-koi…" Kazehana whispered in surprise, as she heard the voice of her Ashikabi from the earpiece.

"Look. Whatever he says, don't fall for his trap. He is just trying to play with your emotions!"

At his words, all the Sekireis fell silent, as all of Naruto's Sekireis stared with emotionless eyes at the commander in front of them. Kazehana was clenching her fist tightly, as she stared at Kisiko with unforgiving eyes for insulting her Ashikabi.

"You might say that, Naru-kun…" Miya suddenly whispered, as she still hung her head low, with the shadows still casted over her entire face. Her breathing was so low and calm, that one might think she wasn't breathing at all "There are many things in this world that I could tolerate" Her voice was cold and chilling, that sent shivers down the spine of everyone present there, even that of Kisiko "But the one thing that I could never tolerate…" She trailed off, while raising her head, to reveal cold rage filled eyes that could burn even the deepest pits of hell

"Is someone insulting my Ashikabi!"

~~Naruto Shippuuden OST 2 - Track 14 - Shikku ( Foreboding Skies )~~

As she shouted the last part, she suddenly drew her sword from its sheath, and slashed it vertically in front of her in an unearthly speed.

What happened next even left the other three Sekireis standing there in awe, as an enormous shockwave, that even shook the feet of the other three Sekireis, erupted from her sword, and slashed forward in the direction of the army.

The moment the shockwave hit the border where the army was standing, was the moment another disbelieving sight occurred in front their eyes. The instant the shockwave made impact with the ground, a massive explosion took place, and the land beneath the feet of the entire army started to act like water, as it rose upwards in the form of an enormous wave, and swept across the whole army, all the while thrashing several hundred shinobis high up into the sky.

"Arrgg!" One exclaimed, as he was tossed so high up into the sky, that if were to see down, he would only be able see ant sized people.

"Gahh!"

"Fuuuucccckkkk…"

Several voices echoed across the battlefield, as many shinobis continued to be smacked high up into the sky.

The land wave made its way across the entire battlefield within few seconds with its tremendous speed, as it thrashed away half of the army up into the sky, as if they were some mere rag dolls.

With just one slash, Miya had decimated five hundred shinobis on her own.

"Wow…" Karasuba whispered with a smirk, as she eyed the destruction caused by the Sekirei pillar. She turned towards the purplette, with the same smirking expression "It seems I severely underestimated you, Miya" She said, as she once again glanced at the huge dust cloud created in the aftermath of the destruction "You are entirely on a different class of your own"

Both Kazehana and Mutsu stood at their place with a muted expression. They just didn't have any words to express their awe at the prowess of their pillar.

Kisiko, who had miraculously survived the assault and was thrown a lot of distance away from his previous position, saw the destruction caused by one single woman with a horrified expression on his face.

He turned back towards the group of Sekireis with a frightened expression "What the hell are you?!" He screamed at them, as his face expressed just how much terrified he was "What are you!"

Back at the spaceship, all the Konoha shinobis were gawking at the level of destruction that Miya was able to lay out in just one move.

"Holy shit…" Kiba whispered, while looking at the screen with a stunned wide eyed expression on her face.

"I understand how you are feeling, Kiba" Choji said while also looking at the screen, as he too mirrored Kiba's expression.

Matsu adjusted her glass, with a satisfied expression on her face "Served them right" She muttered in a pleased tone, as she looked at the destruction on the screen "That's what they get for insulting our Ashikabi"

Hearing this, Naruto sighed in resignation, as he saw what entailed after the commander of the opposing force insulted him. What Miya did has effectively blown his cover, revealing to them that he was the benefactor of these Sekireis. But even still, he had a small smile etched on his lips, as he saw how protective his Sekireis were of him, even when it came to his dignity.

He suddenly stood up from his sitting position, in effect bringing the attention of all the people in the spaceship to him.

"Naruto?" Sakura voiced out in confusion, as she saw Naruto, who had stood up from his position, starting to walk towards the exit of the spaceship.

Others too noticed this, as they looked at their leader with a confused expression. Matsu stared at her Ashikabi with a concerned expression, as she slightly got the gist of what he going to do through her bond with him.

Naruto turned his head slightly, as he looked back at them with a calm expression "There's no point in hiding anymore" He said to them, as he turned his head back towards the exit gate, with his face setting into a serious expression, as his low tone carried itself over the whole room

"And now, I'm going to finish this battle"

* * *

Kisiko cursed, as he saw the unbelievable level of destruction, that only one member of this extraterrestrial race was able to inflict upon his army

_'We heavily underestimated them'_ He thought to himself, while clenching his fist in his anger _'It seems we have to use plan B'_

As he thought this, he turned his head towards now reduced to quarter army, and shouted at them with a loud voice "It's time to release our secret weapon!"

Many shinobis nodded at their leader, as one shinobi came up to the front, with various seals etched all over his body. He looked as if he had undergone a heavy tattoo scabbing.

Suddenly, a heavy aura washed all over the place, as the seal covered shinobi was suddenly covered in a dense red aura. Then, without any warning, the entire aura condensed into his skin, as he started to change in terms of shape, color and size.

At the end of the whole ordeal, there standing in the middle of the battlefield, towering at an impressive height while casting a huge shadow over the land, was the seven tailed biju, the Nanabi.

All the Sekireis, even Miya, took a step back in shock, as they stared at the enormous body of the seven tailed beast with wide shocked eyes.

"W-What is that!" Kazehana exclaimed, as she felt dangerous aura through the wind coming from the giant hovering Biju.

Miya tightly clutched her sword, as she eyed the large flying biju with wary eyes "Whatever it is, we have to deal it" she said to her group.

~~Naruto Shippuuden Movie 4 Soundtrack 26-~~

Suddenly, out of nowhere, overly large trees sprouted from the ground from all the directions of the battlefield, and shot towards the hovering biju in the air at high speed.

Within seconds, the seven tailed biju was entirely constricted in the grips of the enormous wooden tentacles.

"Wh-What!" One Shinobi shouted, as he saw the phenomenon.

"Where did those come from!" Another shouted, as he looked around frantically, to find the source.

All the Sekireis looked at the scene, with confusion etched on their face, as they tried to comprehend what just happened right now.

Kisiko, on the other hand, had an entirely frightened expression on his face, as he saw the the large trees constricting the hovering biju.

_'No…no, nononononoNO!'_ He thought in a frantic state, as a look of pure panic appeared on his visage _'There's only one person capable of using Mokuton to this level in this age…'_ He thought, as his fear escalated to another level at the mere thought of this, as his pupil dilated in total fright _'And that person is…'_

"This battle has gone for too long" A voice reverberated across the whole battlefield, which made every shinobi present there tense.

And then, in unison, everyone turned towards the source of the voice, only for every shinobi present in the battlefield to gain a frightened expression on their visage, as they got a good look on the person who has arrived at the battlefield.

For the one standing at the edge of a different cliff, was none other than the Greatest Shinobi Ever, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Naru-Koi!" Kazehana exclaimed in shock, at seeing her Ashikabi out in the battlefield.

"Naru-kun…" Miya whispered in a stunned voice, as the other Sekireis stood in shocked expression, for not only at his appearance, but also to find that he was responsible for the creation of the enormous tree tentacles.

Naruto suddenly jumped high up into the air from his position, and landed directly in front of the four Sekireis, as he stared at all the Shinobis in front of him with his piercing blue eyes.

"N-No…It can't be…" One shinobi muttered in total fright, as he saw who they were now going to face.

"We-We are doomed!" Another exclaimed, looking absolutely terrified at the prospect of fighting this new opponent.

Kisiko was not faring all too well himself, as he stared at Naruto with a fearful look in his eyes _'We are really doomed'_ He thought.

All the Sekirei saw the sea of reactions, that was released upon the sight of Naruto, and gained a confused expression on their visage.

_'Naru-kun…'_ Miya thought, while looking at Naruto _'Are you really that much legendary among these people, that it made them frightened to this level?'_

Naruto ignored all the reactions surrounding him, as he stared at the constricted Nanabi with narrowed eyes. Then, without any warning, he raised his right hand in front of him.

As if on cue, the biju started to let out a pained cry, as a huge chunk of chakra started to ooze out of its body. Then, in a sudden motion, all the chakra shot out from its previous position, leaving behind the dead form of the Jinchuriki in its place.

All the chakra, that was pulled from the Jinchuriki, reformed a few distance away from Naruto, and took the form of seven tailed beast.

"Choumei" Naruto muttered calmly, as he saw the reformed form of Nanabi.

Releasing a slight breathe in relief, Choumei a.k.a Nanabi turned Naruto with a smile "Naruto" The seven tails greeted.

Naruto had a regretful look on his face, as he looked at Choumei "Choumei" He called out once again, as a sad look appeared on his face "I'm sorry that you had to go through all that" He said to the biju, as he looked down with a shameful expression "I had sincerely hoped that they would treat you better than this"

Choumei shook her head, as she looked at Naruto with a smile "Don't worry Naruto" She said to him, which instantly made him raise his head to her. She continued on "We all make mistakes, Naruto. In your case, you thought that everyone would be just like you"

Saying that, the Biju disappeared away from the battlefield.

"Yes…that's true" Naruto muttered to himself, as turned back to the army in front of him, an action which frightened the later to extreme level.

"As for you people" He said loudly, as most shinobis started take steps back in a retreat motion. Naruto narrowed his eyes at them, as he continued in a cold tone "You people are going to pay for all this"

~~Naruto Shippuden OST 2 - Track 02 - Rinkai ( Critical state )~~

As he said this, all the shinobis in the battleground started to glow blue in their body outline.

Every shinobi present there looked around at each other in confusion and fright.

"W-What is going on?!" One shouted in a fearful tone.

Another had a frightful look on his face "I-I don't know. But I'm scared! This is Naruto Uzumaki we are talking about!"

And then all of a sudden, the earth beneath them started to crumble, as every shinobi present there started float up into the air, with their body outline illuminated in blue glow.

And then, a sudden force came out of nowhere, as the entire remaining army was flung high up into the air in a sudden bout of speed.

"Whaa….!"

"Aaaahhhhh!"

Large chunks of earth also started to levitate up into the air along with the shinobis, as they continued to sail high up into the atmosphere.

Then, without any warning, they were suddenly thrust back into the ground with a mighty force.

"Argghhh!"

"Noooooooo!"

Every shinobi was screaming in utter fright, as they experienced something that they never had in their entire life…that was, being flung around rag dolls.

Then in unison, the entire army, that was soaring up in the sky, went down crashing back to the ground in huge impact, and created a sufficient dust cloud in its wake.

"What…." Karasuba stared dumbly at the scene in front of her, as she tried to comprehend what she saw just right now.

The other three Sekireis were on the same train with Karasuba, in terms of expression.

Naruto stared at scenery in front of him with his narrowed eyes "I'm not done with you people…" He whispered, as he raised both his arms to his sides, as his Rinnegan suddenly flared to life.

~~Naruto Shippuuden OST 2 - Track 13 - Nankou Furaku ( Impregnable )~~

Suddenly, thousands of massive pillars of lava erupted from the ground across the entire battlefield, and shot up to the sky in frightening speed.

"Gah! What the hell!" One shinobi screamed, as he looked at the phenomenon occurring around their army with utter fright.

The entire army was in total panic, as they were utterly lost at what to do.

Then, to their utter fright and terror, all the pillars of lava started to converge towards one focal point high up in the sky, and started to the shape of an enormous dragon, that was so large that it could swallow an entire hidden village in its size.

Every person bearing witness to this sight had large unbelieving eyes on their visage.

"You got to be kidding me…" One shinobi said, as he stared dumbly at the unearthly sized lava dragon up in the sky with wide disbelieving eyes.

Suddenly, the lava dragon let out a huge roar, which shook the entire battlefield, as it started to descend down upon the army of shinobis.

All in unison, the faces of the mass of shinobis started to morph from that of shock to total fright and panic.

"Ohhh Shit!" One yelled out, as he started to run into opposite direction. Others too copied his action, as one by one, the entire army ran to escape from the jaws of the enormous lava dragon, that was quickly speeding towards them.

The lava dragon suddenly started to glow a bright red, as it neared the army. And then, when it finally impacted with ground, a huge explosion rang throughout the landscape, throwing several hundred shinobis off their feet to a few distances away.

Majority of the army, at the end of the ordeal, were left lying on the ground, groaning in pain at the impact.

~~[Naruto Shippuuden Original Soundtrack 2] 18 – Kokuten~~

Naruto didn't pay any heed to this, as his Rinnegan eyes glowed brightly, while he raised one of his hand towards the sky.

Every shinobi, who noticed this action from Naruto, turned their heads up to the sky, and felt their eyes threatening to bug out of their eye socket.

The reason for this was clear, as up in the sky, massive dark clouds started to sway rapidly towards several focal points, and started to spiral down in enormous funnel shapes.

In simple words, Naruto was creating several typhoons over the army.

"He's controlling the nature…" Kisiko, who had somehow survived up until now, said with a pure frightened expression on his visage "He's freaking controlling the nature!" He shouted out in disbelief.

"Aarrggghhh!" Everyone screamed in fright, as they got lifted off their feet, and started to move in mid air in a spiral motion due to the five typhoons, that by now connected themselves to the ground.

Slowly, all the five typhoon that were wreaking havoc across the whole battlefield, started to close up against each other, and merged into one single large enormous typhoon, that invoked terror across all the shinobis, who were caught in the path of the fury of nature.

* * *

Back in the spaceship, Matsu already had glass slid off her face to the ground, as she stared at the screen, which showed the proceeding in the battlefield, with a pure stunned and disbelieving expression on her face.

Slowly, she turned her trembling form towards the other occupants of the room, and stared at them with her wide shocked eyes "Did…Did all that just happen?" She asked them, with a stunned expression on her face.

Sasuke smiled wryly, as he stared at the screen "It's been so long, since I have seen his prowess in the battlefield" He said, while still wearing that same smile.

"Yeah…" Sakura sighed, as a nostalgic smile came over her face, while looking at the screen "It's no wonder that Naruto is called the God in human flesh"

Others nodded in agreement, as Matsu turned back towards the screen, to stare at her Ashikabi's form with an amazed look on her face _'Naru-tan…'_ She thought.

* * *

As the whole area cleared, with the enormous typhoon vanishing away, a heavily damaged battlefield was all that was left behind in the aftermath, with all the shinobi that had came here being wiped off the face of earth.

Miya, along with all the other Sekireis, stood at their place with stunned expressions on their faces, while remaining unmoved since the start of Naruto's power show.

As it all ended, Naruto let out a remorseful sigh, as looked at all the destruction he had inflicted. He was never the one for so much violence. Sure, he loved to fight. But that was just his competitive side. His peace loving nature never allowed him to get any sort of satisfaction from all these destructions.

But then again, that's what him Naruto Uzumaki to all the others, a messiah.

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned his head back, to see all the Konoha shinobis, along with Matsu standing behind him, along with the four Sekireis.

"Naru-tan!" Matsu yelled, as she dashed in his direction, and suddenly engulfed him in a tight embrace.

"M-Matsu" Naruto whispered out in confusion, as he instinctively wrapped his arms around her body.

Matsu's voice seem to snap Naruto's other three Sekireis out of their trance, as they too dashed in Naruto's direction, and engulfed him in an all around body embrace.

"Eh?...Girls?" Naruto voiced out, as he eyed all of his Sekireis with confusion evident on his face.

"Naru-tan…you were simply fabulous!" Matsu spoke out in an exited voice, as she looked up at him with adoration in her eyes.

Naruto simply scratched the back of his head with a grin etched on his face, as his cheeks were dusted with pink hue in his embarrassment.

Kazehana too looked at her Ashikabi with loving eyes "That was so manly of you, my love" She said while caressing his cheeks.

Karasuba, who behind Naruto, nibbled his ears with her teeth "You got me so horny, Naru-chan" She whispered into his ears, eliciting a blush from Naruto. Karasuba continued on "I'm going to ride your hips, until both our hips are broken"

"Karasuba…" Miya said, as an uncharacteristic smirk came over her lips "The only one he is going to take the virginity first is me"

"Miya!" Naruto yelled with a scandalous look on his face, as his face resembled that of a tomato.

Miya, along with all the other three female Sekireis, giggled at Naruto's expense. As this happened, all of Naruto's friends too chuckled at his expense.

In the end, Naruto let a gentle smile tug his lips, as he saw everyone settling into a jovial state. Getting out of his Sekirei's embrace, which didn't receive, Naruto raised his hand in the direction of the spaceship.

As if on cue, the whole spaceship started levitate itself from the ground, and hovered in mid air.

All the Sekireis looked on with an amazed expression on their faces, as all of Naruto's friends chuckled amusedly at Naruto showcasing his powers.

"Naru-kun…"

Miya's sudden voice gained Naruto's attention, as he looked at his first Sekirei curiously.

Seeing that she got his attention, Miya continued with a curious look "How did gain this power?...How did you become so powerful?"

Hearing Miya's question, Naruto looked up at the sky, with calm smile on his face "That Miya…is a long story"

Saying this, Naruto started to walk in the direction where his home village was, as the levitating ship also followed behind him. All his fellow companions followed his footsteps, as all his Sekireis walked beside him with a tired, yet happy smile on their faces.

"But" Naruto suddenly said, as he looked at all the four Sekireis of his, with a gentle smile on his lips "Since there is a lot of time till we reach the village, I could tell you the entire history of my life" He said, as he looked forward with the same smile etched on his face.

All of the female Sekireis smiled happily at this, while scooting closer to Naruto, as he started to narrate his entire life to his group of Sekireis.

Behind them, Naruto's friends chuckled to themselves, as they heard Naruto narrating some of his funniest moments and pranks to his Sekireis.

And with this, Naruto, along with all his chuckling friends and Sekireis, started to walk towards a new life, with new adventures awaiting them in the future.

* * *

**Phew! That's the third chapter for you all. Hope you all liked the fight scenes.**

**Okay, now onto the United Shinobi Council…Well, its something that I created, to keep this fic interesting.**

**Don't worry. Naruto would never lose his position as a Hokage, nor would he ever be discredited. He would forever be remaining as the most loved figure by the public. I would ensure you of that.**

**That's it for now, folks. If you liked this chap, then please leave your precious review.**

**Ja Ne **


End file.
